Sugar Daddy
by Dryzella
Summary: Desde que su esposa Ana escapara de su mansión una tarde, Christian Grey ha tratado de llenar el vacío de diferentes maneras pero nunca ha tenido los resultados que deseaba. No será hasta que Taylor le ayude a encontrar la solución ideal a su problema que Christian dejará de ver el resto de sus días con el mismo tono oscuro que su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un problema menos, un problema más**

* * *

El peso cayó al suelo con un sonido seco al suelo. Christian suspiró, dejando que la cuerda se deslizara de entre sus dedos antes de que se dejara caer al suelo. Dejó pasar una mano por su sien, sintiendo la humedad de su sudor siendo esparcido por su cabello negro entrecano. Lo peor era que sabía que no iba a ser la última vez. No podía parar hasta que hubiera tenido lo que realmente necesitaba y la sed de su pecho fuera satisfecha. Lo odiaba. Lo necesitaba. Pero no tenía otra opción si alguna vez esperaba poder aspirar nuevamente a un sensación parecida al bienestar, si quería seguir perteneciendo a un sitio que no pudiera llamar el infierno.

Maldijo una vez a Ana, su querida esposa, la única que se veía alguna vez teniendo, hoy más que nunca. Si ella estuviera ahí nada de eso estaría sucediendo. El universo no habría tenido que perder su equilibrio y él no tendría que buscar cada solución posible al inmenso vacío en su vida. Todo era su culpa, no cabía la menor duda dentro de su alma. Las pesadillas ya no se reducían sólo a sus momento de sueño y los alivios que conseguía obtener nunca duraban el tiempo suficiente para desvanecerlas. Se preguntó si alguna vez acabarían. Se preguntó si siquiera era posible para él prever un final pacífico. Probablemente no.

Suspirando, de cansancio y resignación, Christian se puso de pie y salió de la habitación envuelta en penumbras hacia un pasillo mucho más iluminado. Estaba vacío, a excepción de una silla en la cual su confiable Taylor esperaba sentado, frotándose los nudillos. Desde que empezara con sus andanzas años atrás menos que nunc podía darse el lujo de prescindir de él y a pesar de los años, el hombre todavía podía ser intimidante como una torre de piedra manteniendo a la princesa fuera del alcance de todos los visitantes. No le gustaba mucho esa analogía a Christian. Él no era una princesita, claramente.

Ni bien escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el hombre se puso de pie colocando sus brazos a los costados como el antiguo militar que era. Sólo podía haber dos razones por las que Christian pudiera decidir salir antes de que terminara la noche. Una era si necesitaba ir al baño y no le hacía falta de momento. Para la otra hacía falta que Taylor pasara adentro y Christian se lo indicó como tal dándole espacio para pasar al interior del cuarto con un aire sombrío cincelado sobre sus perfectas facciones.

Taylor apretó sus puños un segundo antes de que su sentido de la profesionalidad sobrepasara a su incomodidad. Christian no podía evitar sino sentirse un poco divertido a su costa. ¿Por qué no? Necesitaba algo que le animara después del mal trago que acababa de pasar.

-No te preocupes, ya está envuelto –comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque no sabía por qué se molestaba. Taylor sólo asintió como si fuera un hecho del que le hubiera informado y desapareció adentro de la habitación en penumbra. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se le escapó a pesar de su pasajera molestia. De verdad había sido afortunado por haber dado con alguien como él, aunque ni en sueño se lo diría. Sería eso poco profesional.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en uno de sus autos más discretos con las ventanas polarizadas. Desde hacía un buen tiempo la única razón por la que lo sacaban era porque lo necesitaban para esas ocasiones. La ciudad ni siquiera en la noche detenía su actividad, de modo que ellos pasaron de toda la conglomeración hacia una zona en las afueras adonde desde hacía un par de años se suponía que iba a ser construido un centro comercial y lo único que se había conseguido era ampliar la zona en un completo vacío al lado de lo que no era nada más que un estacionamiento techado y los esqueletos de un edificio alto. Una vez se detuvieron, Taylor detuvo el auto bajo una zona cubierta entre sombras y se dirigió a la maletera para sacar una bolsa de basura. Adentro de la bolsa, aunque nadie llegaría a verlo, había una maleta Dolce and Gabana llena de un contenido que sería difícil de llevar para hombres más débiles.

Taylor tomó la agarradera cubierta por el plástico negro, cerró con un discreto portazo y se dirigió a un gran basurero lleno de los desechos de la construcción. Con la llamada que habían hecho desde casa se había asegurado de que sólo un equipo de limpieza se encargaría de recoger todo, incluyendo la maleta, a la mañana siguiente cuando todos los otros camiones de basura salieran. Un servicio así de exclusivo les había costado su buena cantidad de dinero, especialmente para mantener la confidencialidad, pero para la fortuna de la familia Grey no había representado el menor problema.

Taylor trató de no pensar en nada. Llevaba años haciendo el mismo trabajo y todavía debía emplear un consciente esfuerzo en no considerar cosas molestas, como que la maleta era más liviana de lo que esperaba, que era un desperdicio de una buena maleta o cuestiones todavía más insidiosas que harían el dormir por la noche algo más difícil de lo que ya era en su tiempo actual. Sus pasos dejaron huellas largas sobre la arenosa superficie. El aire nocturno frío se le metía en las fosas nasales, haciéndole cosquillas. Alzó la bolsa tirando desde arriba y sujetándola desde abajo, la dejó caer con el resto de la basura. En cuando la dejó caer sus sentidos le dijeron que había alguien más cerca de él.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a una persona mirándole. No era una noche muy luminosa, una luna delgada cubierta por nubes gruesas, de modo que todo estaba un poco cubierto en sombras y lo único que pudo distinguir fue una silueta masculina. Por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que su jefe lo estaba observando.

-¿Sucede algo, señor? –preguntó.

La silueta no le respondió y se fue corriendo de ahí. Taylor se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se había equivocado y salió corriendo igualmente detrás de él. Quizá si conseguía atraparlo antes de que hiciera algo más se podría evitar problemas futuros. A lo mejor no había conseguido entender la gran cosa, pero siempre era mejor asegurarse.

Christian vio a la silueta cuando las luces de un farol en la calle le dio de frente, justo en el momento en que una capucha gris se deslizaba desde su cabeza de cabello negro. Parecía haber echado una buena carrera hasta ese punto y su pecho se agitaba con rapidez debajo de una camiseta roja bastante sucia con agujeros. Una inmediata sensación de molestia y desagrado le embargó. ¡Y encima era un chico tan guapo! Un rostro de piel pálida con facciones claramente masculinas y grandes ojos de un azul intenso. En cuanto pudo tener una imagen clara de estos, ya no pudo ver nada más y la mala calidad de su vestimenta casi llegó a ocupar un segundo lugar. Su cabello negro estaba demasiado largo para ir acorde con su apariencia y se veía claramente sucio. Parecía casi un crimen. Todavía era una atracción efectiva para la vista, pero claramente necesitaba ser bien cuidado.

Sólo fueron un par de minutos en los que pudo regocijarse en la visión del joven antes de que saliera corriendo por la calle y lo viniera a reemplazar la cabeza canosa de Taylor. El hombre mayor se acercó jadeando ligeramente y le dio un golpecito a la ventana. Christian suspiró por la molestia que iba a ser el asunto. Le hizo un gesto al hombre de que fuera tras él sin bajarle la ventana. Taylor volvió a echarse a correr.

Lo que sea que pudiera pasar ahora podía ser muy molesto… pero tenía la esperanza de que no saliera así. Esas ojos azules le daba esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Contrato verbal**

* * *

Jack siguió corriendo hasta que logró darle la vuelta a la cuadra. Pasaba entre los callejones que se le hacían tan familiares como un fantasma escapando el exorcismo. Presentía que hacía tiempo había perdido a aquel sujeto de la bolsa de basura, pero siguió corriendo a la misma velocidad hasta que pudo aparecer por un lado del estacionamiento techado abandonado. La zona parecía ahora abandonada, pero, no queriendo tomarse ninguna confianza, se deslizó hacia el interior del estacionamiento, pasando por una puerta hecha de una madera ya podrida. Las personas en su interior estaban acostadas sobre mantas, prendas de ropa o colchones cerca de las paredes. Sólo había una familia, una pareja joven con un montón de niños y un par de bebés. Ellos podían disponer del fuego dentro del barril metálico todo lo que quisiera y si alguien quería disponer del mismo debía acercarse a ellos.

Afortunadamente estaban en un clima fácil de soportar y no les hacía tanta falta el fuego excepto para tener luz. Jack se dirigió corriendo a su pequeño rincón, al lado de un hombre ya dormido, y deslizó su mochila de viaje de debajo de sus piernas. No sabía qué tanto podía servirle pero por si las dudas, se cambió la ropa que llevaba por otras y se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta en su nuca. Con suerte incluso lo confundirían con una chica. No sería la primera vez.

Después de media hora sin escuchar otros pasos que se acercaran comenzó a relajarse, pensando que a lo mejor ese sujeto realmente había perdido su rastro, Jack se apoyó contra la pared de cemento y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué? –dijo la voz del hombre que había estado durmiendo en parte encima de sus cosas.

Jack sabía que se llamaba Tom, nada más. Nadie sabía exactamente de dónde habían venido las otras personas, pero al menos se conocían qué nombres querían decirse entre sí. El tobillo desnudo de Tom había quedado sin ningún sostén y el pie desnudo estaba contra el suelo. Jack acabó de guardar sus cosas y volvió a acomodar su mochila debajo de su pie de nuevo.

-No pasa nada –le dijo calmadamente.

Apenas todo volvió a estar en la misma posición que antes, Tom dio un sonoro ronquido y volvió a dormir. Jack no se sorprendió de percibir el olor del alcohol y sintió un retortijón en sus entrañas mientras su rostro parecía formar por sí mismo una mueca de desagrado, pero maldito sería si se le ocurría decirle al hombre que dejara de ahogar sus penas. Sería una pelea larga e inútil. Además le servía tener a alguien que estaba mucho más interesado en dormir sobre sus cosas que robárselas y venderlas por ahí a cualquier lo bastante desesperado para quererlas. De lo más que podía preocuparse era de preocuparse de que el hombre se orinara entre sueños, pero hasta ahora eso no había sucedido.

Un leve gruñido salió de entre sus tripas. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que tenía tiempo y la única razón por la que había salido en primer lugar a esas horas tan avanzadas había sido por la efímera esperanza de encontrar un paseante que le permitiera los dólares suficientes para comprarse algo de comer. Al final no había conseguido a nadie antes de encontrarse con aquella persona con la bolsa de basura. Tendría que salir mañana temprano en busca de una forma de abastecerse.

Los días antes de Navidad siempre eran los peores. La gente prefería por lo general reservar su cambio para los ejércitos de salvación o para comprar pequeños detalles para la gente con la que estaba moralmente forzada a comprárselas. Su mejor apuesta era esperar la bondad de un extraño que viniera directamente a ofrecerle recursos como para hacer honor a la temporada, o al menos eso había escuchado una vez, pero desde que viviera en el estacionamiento nada parecido había sucedido y no estaba dispuesto a esperar algo semejante. No importaba de todos modos.

No sabía acerca del resto de las personas ahí, pero lo que era él siempre había encontrado la manera de arreglárselas solo. Una noche de estómago vacío no era algo que desconociera y por lo que no tenía el lujo de preocuparse demasiado.

Taylor había recibido instrucciones precisas de buscar por aquel imprevisto testigo. El servicio de despacho de basura les había contactado para informarles que había podido deshacerse de su basura sin ningún inconveniente, lo que significaba que si se había contactado a cualquiera de las autoridades estas no habían llegado a tiempo de poder atrapar algo incriminatorio. De modo que por lo menos ahora podían estar tranquilos al respecto.

No que si otro hubiera sido el caso hubiera representado un verdadero problema que durara más allá de unas horas, ni siquiera uno nuevo que no hubieran enfrentado en el pasado, pero todavía era un alivio por el que valía la pena estar agradecido, incluso si su jefe actuaba como si fuera sólo natural que nada iba a salirse de lo común.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, su jefe ahora quería saber acerca del joven que había salido a perseguir sólo para perderlo en medio de callejones y vueltas. En base a una descripción detallada (quizá demasiado detallada para haber salido de una mirada casual que no podía haber durado más que unos minutos) tenía que salir en su búsqueda. Conduciéndose en un automóvil diferente al de la noche anterior, Taylor estacionó en la misma zona vacía y se dirigió directamente al estacionamiento. La entrada al estacionamiento estaba cubierta con maderas, plaquetas metálicas con manchas de óxido y parches cubiertos por bolsas de basuras engrapadas.

Ni bien Taylor se acercó, un hombre pequeño y delgado salió acomodándose una chaqueta gastada. Taylor apretó la billetera que llevaba en su propia chaqueta. Estaba llena de dinero para cualquier circunstancia y como incentivo para obtener la información necesaria desde sus fuentes. El hombre en cuestión entrecerró los ojos apenas lo vio con intenciones de hablarle pero cuando le hizo una demostración sutil de la billetera con los billetes convenientemente asomando por encima, estos se agrandaron y Taylor vio sus dientes amarillentos mientras le contaba acerca del chico, del chico ese que a veces iba al estacionamiento y a veces no. Algunas frases necesitaron el reforzamiento del dinero, como una nueva gota de aceite en una vieja máquina (costumbres, familia, lo que fuera), para al menos ir teniendo una idea principal sobre la cual ir antes de llamar a Welch y dejarle hacer su trabajo investigando todavía más en el pasado del joven.

De hecho, esa debería haber sido la primera opción del señor Grey mientras Taylor esperaba el envío del informe en la mansión pero no era así como lo deseaba el señor Grey. El señor Grey estaba muy interesado en aquel joven que había visto sólo por un momento mientras huía de sus "garras", como las había llamado despectivamente, como si hubiera sido un monstruo al salir corriendo detrás de él en primer lugar o no le hubiera hecho un gesto de continuar haciéndolo incluso cuando pudo detenerlo. A veces de verdad no entendía a su empleador.

Pero lo que era su situación actual, el señor Grey había dicho que Welch estaba ocupado y que no pensaba esperar a que el investigador estuviera disponible para tener lo que quería. Y quería al chico, ahora. Ya. De inmediato. Sin demora. Así que Taylor no tenía otra opción que salir a hacer el trabajo extra. El hombre, llamado Tom, le dijo que el joven no volvería posiblemente hasta la tarde. Eso suponiendo que fuera a volver en primer lugar. Sus cosas todavía estaban adentro de modo que… Taylor debería esperar.

Mientras el hombre llamado Tom iba a comprarse un desayuno con su recompensa por haberle hablado, Taylor colocó su automóvil más cerca para poder esperar en paz. Adentro de su billetera una fotografía de su pequeña hija le sonrió mientras contaba lo que le quedaba. Taylor sintió un leve aleteo de calidez. La foto había sido tomada hacía varios años, antes de que le descubrieran el tumor. Eso no estaba bien. Debería tener una foto actualizada, sabía que tenía cientos almacenadas en su celular. Haría imprimir una nueva apenas pudiera.

Jack se sentía con buena suerte ese día. Para cuando se despertó y se puso en movimiento nadie había ocupado su lugar en frente de la iglesia. Por alguna razón la gente solía entrar por la entrada de la reja en la izquierda, de modo que un pobre desesperado envuelto en harapos extendiendo la mano y haciendo sonar un vaso de plástico encontrado dentro de un basurero tenía más posibilidades de tener algo.

A decir verdad odiaba mendigar. Por cada persona que no le daba ni siquiera una mirada como si fuera basura a la que era mejor evitar o aquellos que daban una sola mirada para luego evitarle a consciencia hasta esos que no se molestaban ni siquiera en ignorarlo antes de pasarle por en frente, reservando su cambio para una limosna que luego no iba a ayudarle. Quería tanto escupirles, darles una mirada fea, algo horrible, pero no podía porque la sucia capucha sobre su cabeza no podía ser bajada.

Ser un pobretón de las calles era una cosa, pero ser un pobretón con cara linda, como sabía que era su caso… eso era tener mala suerte. No se había enterado hasta mucho más tarde de que iniciara con su supervivencia a su propio modo, pero la gente no solía ser compasiva en frente de las personas atractivas a menos que quisieran sacar algo directamente de ellas, como un intercambio que debía mantenerse justo incluso si la otra parte seguía sin tener una casa a la que volver al final de día.

Era demasiado grande la tentación de pensar "bueno, sí, la pasan mal… pero al menos son bien parecidos y eso debe contar para algo." Y lo hacía, desde luego que sí, pero no como parecía ser de creencia común. Nadie quería darle dinero porque no había almorzado, no. Tenían que darle un dinero después de que hubiera trabajado. Con una cara como la suya ciertos trabajos eran más a su alcance que otros y Jack en particular había abandonado aquellos hacía un buen tiempo.

Conocía chicos que no se veían haciendo otra cosa por un largo tiempo y no tenía nada que decirles. Jack sólo se había cansado de eso, del ponerse de rodillas y hacer todas esas cosas sólo para que al final la satisfacción que de verdad deseaba continuara evadiéndolo como a la peste. Lo que él de verdad quería ninguno de esos hombres y mujeres se lo podía dar en callejones oscuros o parques adonde las luces estuvieran apagadas por el esfuerzo de vándalos adolescentes. Nada de lo que ellos dijeran o hicieran, nada se comparada a lo que había ya experimentado hacía tiempo atrás sólo para volver a perderse como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar.

Y para volver sólo a sentir que el vaso estaba medio vacío, prefería no tener vaso en lo absoluto. ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener todavía más dinero? No valía la pena el esfuerzo y sólo recurriría al mismo cuando se viera seriamente desesperado. Hasta que eso no sucediera (y sabía que tendría que pasar mucho para que de verdad admitiera haber llegado a ese punto), prefería ponerse al mismo nivel que todos esos jóvenes echados de sus hogares o que nunca tuvieron uno para empezar para recolectar los retazos de recursos útiles para sí.

Un gemido de borracho, un andar inseguro, la manga colgante mientras el brazo se ocultaba a su espalda, los tobillos amenazando con tropezarse consigo mismo como si los huesos de sus piernas hubieran crecido a ritmos impares… pequeños trucos para afectar a la simpatía, mucho más efectivos que mostrarles una bella sonrisa y un rostro claro pidiéndoles por su bondad. Después de una misa particularmente llena, Jack se fijó en que tenía ya más que suficiente para comprarse esos emparedados de pollo que tanto le gustaban en el centro comercial.

Pero si quería que lo dejaran entrar debería cambiarse primero a sus ropas en mejor estado, esas que guardaba dentro una bolsa de plástico dentro de su mochila y sólo usaba para esos momentos en los que debía pretender que no era como esos que deambulaban por ahí sin rumbo, que sólo era otro paseante más deteniéndose a almorzar antes de seguir su camino en el funcionamiento de la máquina que era el mundo. Nada más ni nada menos.

Ya no podía hacer nada más con su cabello que recogérselo y esperar que a nadie le importar su estado. Por lo que había visto respecto a otras personas de su edad, puede que hasta pasara desapercibido. Podía agarrar una pequeña muestra de shampoo del salón de belleza y usarlo en el baño. Estar cerca de agua caliente casi parecía mejor que la posibilidad de tener comida. No recordaba la última vez que había podido tomar un baño en regla.

En el camino hacia el estacionamiento, pensaba en si pedir su emparedado con algo al lado o simple. ¿Con lechuza o sin lechuga? ¿Con condimentos o sin condimentos? La última vez que había ido a aquel lugar había sido unos tres meses, más o menos. Esperaba que siguieran teniendo los mismos precios y si no era así, ¿a lo mejor conseguía que un empleado dejara pasar unos pocos dólares faltantes si le sonreía de la correcta manera, si le hacía sentir el mundo en frente de su mirada? Un vagabundo guapo debía trabajar, pero un sujeto de clase media podía pedir lo que quisiera de la gente con una buena cara. Entonces la gente se volvía básicamente incapaz de formular pensamientos coherentes y querían ayudar, quería entregarle todo lo que querían siempre que no requiriera más esfuerzo mental que dejarse aprovechar por una bonita sonrisa y a veces ni eso. Mientras tuvieran algo bueno que ver, podía vaciarles los bolsillos si quería siempre y cuando presentara una facha lo suficientemente decente, lo suficientemente limpia, lo bastante normal que fuera posible dadas sus circunstancias.

Notó el automóvil de inmediato. No se trataba de un auto de la policía que viniera a desalojar el estacionamiento, de modo que no le prestó especial atención. También se dio cuenta de que en tanto se acercaba a la entrada, un hombre alto, vistiendo casual y el cabello blanco rapado por una máquina salía del vehículo. Estaba claro que los dos se estaban dirigiendo al mismo punto, de modo que en vez de seguir caminando Jack se volvió hacia él y le ofreció su sonrisa más solícita.

Aquel era un buen auto. Ese sujeto tenía buena pinta. A lo mejor podía sacarle algo extra. Le encantaría poder conseguirse una gaseosa con su almuerzo. Dinero seguro no le faltaba.

-¿Busca a alguien, amigo? –preguntó Jack antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

Estaba pensando en la forma de sonsacarle algo cuando el hombre se adelantó con la mano al frente y pronunció las últimas palabras que hubiera esperado.

-Buenos días. ¿Eres tú Jack Captton?

La sonrisa se desvaneció en ese mismo instante. No, no era su nombre real, pero era el que le daba a la gente con la que tenía el mínimo interés de hablarle en un futuro. Eso sólo podía significar que el sujeto ya había preguntado por él. Jack extendió la mano y se la estrechó. Era un apretón firme, para nada amedrentado por la suciedad de su piel o algo por el estilo. Ese sujeto tenía sus años pero también su fuerza. No le convenía estar en su lado malo.

-Sí –respondió en una innecesaria aclaración-. ¿Por qué?

-Quisiera hablar con usted, si no le molesta –El hombre le soltó sólo para hacer un leve gesto de cabeza en dirección a su automóvil.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Jack sacando su mano de encima de la del otro.

-Mi jefe quiere tener una discusión con usted. Le aseguro de que no va a tener ningún inconveniente –El hombre sacó una billetera de su bolsillo. Estaba bien abultada y a pesar de su deseo de mantenerse precavido, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Aparte del grosor, también destacaba para él que nadie nunca le enseñaba la recompensa de antemano-. No se arrepentirá.

Jack se imaginó en un momento de qué se trataba en un parpadeo. Una sensación de anticipada decepción le embargó por un segundo hasta que decidió que no importaba. Sería la primera vez que estuviera en frente de un verdadero ricachón en toda regla y quién sabía si volvería a tener una oportunidad así. Sería tonto desperdiciarla. Le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y los dos se dirigieron hacia el vehículo. Detrás de ellos un par de personas salieron del estacionamiento para verlos desaparecer. Jack tuvo el breve impulso de pedirle que le esperara mientras iba a cambiarse por su buena ropa, pero pronto lo descartó.

Si el sujeto andaba buscando recoger jóvenes de la calle no podía esperar que estuvieran a todo momento con sus mejores prendas para recibirlo. De todos modos luego volvería y Tom no iba a permitir que alguien se metiera con una parte de su cama. El interior del automóvil era más alto de lo esperaba, pero el asiento era grande y cómodo.

El hombre se sentó al frente para conducir y se pusieron en camino sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. A Jack le parecía más que bien ese silencio. ¿Qué se podía hablar justo antes de algo como lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer? Sólo iba a conseguir un dinero para una buena comida el día de mañana.

A través de las ventanas veía a la ciudad irse cambiando hasta una zona llena de amplios jardines que nunca había visto o siquiera sabía que existía. La zona estaba rodeada por una alta pared de piedra y resguardado por un guardián al que el conductor tuvo que presentarle una identificación antes de que lo dejaran pasar. Jack apenas podía contener su asombro o su boca de colgar desde su mandíbula. El lugar no sólo era impresionante sino que, en cierta medida, le ponía incluso incómodo. No parecía real para nada sino un set para una película adonde se retrataban imágenes romantizadas de personas ricas.

Incluso las luces que salían desde el suelo para iluminar los trabajos de los arbustos formando diferentes formas en frente de los hogares le hacía sentir que estaban gastándole una broma demasiado elaborada. Las grandes ventanas abiertas sólo dejaban ver elegantes salones, gente en frente de televisores casi tan grandes como una pared entera y todo el mundo usando ropas que seguramente debían ser más costosas que varios de sus órganos. Continuaron pasando en frente de ese espectáculo de presumida opulencia hasta que se detuvieron en frente del único hogar que no tenía luces hollywoodenses, arbustos arreglados o grandes ventanales abiertos. Se trataba de la mansión más amplia, más grande y más obviamente costosa de todas las que estaban.

"Alguien busca sobrecompensar", pensó Jack como un acto reflejo, como igual le pasaba cada vez que veía a alguien conducir autos costosos a toda velocidad, la música a todo volumen para que al mundo entero no le cupiera la menor duda de qué tanto se habían vaciado los bolsillos. Una vez afuera se sintió un poco intimidado, pero sólo un poco. Lo habían traído sólo para una cosa. Haría esa cosa y se iría. Nada más. Él no tenía nada que ver con ese sitio. No hacía falta hacer comparaciones.

-Acompáñeme –le dijo el hombre, cerrando el vehículo.

Jack estaba sorprendido de que lo dejara así nada más en frente del hogar, pero luego pensó que seguramente saldría de entre las sombras un nuevo empleado para conducirlo hacia un garaje igualmente lleno de sus hermanos último modelo.

-Bonito lugar –comentó Jack, sólo para romper un poco el silencio y no porque realmente lo pensara. Incluso si él fuera rico probablemente no viviría en un lugar así. Era demasiado innecesario y ridículo.

-La señorita Grey tenía un buen gusto –comentó el hombre sin girarse.

En eso a Jack le quedó claro dos cosas: que la señorita Grey ya no estaba con ellos y que la señorita Grey probablemente era una buscona cuando se trataba de dinero. A lo mejor el señor Grey ahora era un viejo solitario que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para calentarse la cama, yendo tan lejos como para recoger perros vagabundos cuando sería la cosa más sencilla contratar a una agencia especializada en sus necesidades. Si tenía suerte podía ser un viejo verde que tuviera un fetiche con la pobreza. Alguien así tenía que saber cómo pagarle por la "molestia", ¿no?

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –preguntó Jack por una vaga curiosidad más que por verdadero interés.

En su fuero interno ya se la imaginaba habiendo abandonado a su marido para ir tras otro más joven. No pensaba culparla si ese era el caso. Probablemente él haría algo parecido si estaba atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor con un anciano. Ellos subieron por los amplios escalones de la entrada y el hombre se detuvo para sacar una llave de su bolsillo.

-Se divorciaron hace años –explicó sin mirarlo como si fuera un hecho sin importancia y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Jack se retractó de su anterior impresión ni bien cruzó el umbral. No tenía la menor idea de qué artistas eran esos cuyos cuadros le saludaron colgados desde las paredes, pero estaba claro que costaron su buena cantidad de dinero, más que mantener aquellos arbustos y las luces de Hollywood para iluminar toda la noche. Su idea de la esposa buscona de ricachones se reafirmó al contemplar la alfombra de un espantoso color como de vómito de gato.

-Venga conmigo –dijo Taylor, conduciéndolo por el pasillo.

Jack caminó un poco más detrás de él, observándolo todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que eso no podía ser real, que no podía haber gente viviendo en esas circunstancias. Parecía la clase de set que luego se usaría en algún reality TV. Era ridículo que gente así de verdad existiera. Incluso el candelabro con brillos de arcoíris le parecía espantoso, provocándole un breve deseo de buscar una piedra sólo para tirársela hasta que se estrellara contra el suelo. Unos minutos más tarde, casi se dio de bruces contra la espalda de Taylor cuando este se detuvo abruptamente frente al umbral de una nueva habitación.

-Por favor, espere adentro. Traeré a mi jefe –le indicó.

Jack se adelantó, diciéndose que el latido rápido de su corazón no era más que un poco de nervios y eso era perfectamente normal si había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. No debería ser importante, se dijo. Un viejo verde que a lo mejor quisiera un trabajo manual, a lo mejor una mamada, y mandarlo de vuelta a las calles sin ninguna promesa de volver a verse otra vez. No había que ser un genio para complacer a un anciano calentón. Podía hacerlo. No había problema.

El salón al que pasó era un enorme estudio. Chimenea, colores oscuros marrones, asientos de diseño antiguo, enorme escritorio y librerías cubriendo de pared a pared, todo incluido para dar la imagen de un sitio que podía aspirar a transmitir algo de calidez. Pero el espacio, todo ese espacio, como si fuera posible lanzar una fiesta nada más en ese salón sin que nadie tuviera que sentirse excluido, lo hacía sentir más incómodo todavía.

-Puede tomar asiento –le recomendó Taylor haciendo un ademán hacia una silla antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jack se acercó a la gran silla de cuero marrón detrás del escritorio. Parecía un buen sitio para echarse y descansar. Después de dar una rápida revisada detrás Jack se acercó y tomó asiento, se reclinó hasta donde el asiento se lo permitió y contempló el techo. Era un asiento tan cómodo que parecía abrazar sus podaderas con el amor de una madre vacuna cuyo hijo ya se lo hubieran arrancado de entre las patas para convertirlo en una hamburguesa. Podía imaginarse tomando largas siesta mientras todo el mundo pensaba que hacía importante trabajo de papeleo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando alguien aclarándose la garganta le hizo dar un sobresalto. En cuanto se giró hacia la puerta un hombre desconocido para él estaba dándole la espalda para volver a cerrar la puerta del salón. No había hecho el menor sonido para abrirla. Jack se apresuró en ponerse de pie y salió de detrás del escritorio, tratando de dar la impresión de que no era la gran cosa haber sido atrapado en esa posición. El hombre se giró y le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo, claramente evaluadora.

Jack hizo lo mismo con él. Parecía unos años más joven que el otro que lo había traído hasta ahí. Bien vestido y, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a su rostro, parecía estar envejeciendo bien. Las sienes de cabello grisáceo le daban cierto aire de estereotipada sofisticación. Tenía hombros anchos, un estómago que no se le notaba. ¿A lo mejor era otro empleado que venía a ofrecerle una bebida mientras el viejo se preparaba?

Aunque si tenía que guiarse por su mirada, era uno de esos empleados que también se permitían mirar sobre el hombro a los invitados. Por un breve momento Jack se divirtió pensando qué le había parecido más ofensivo de su apariencia, si el hecho de que sus pantalones y camiseta tuvieran algunos agujeros y manchas, los zapatos cuya suela ya se estaban desprendiendo o el cabello negro sucio, largo y desordenado. "¿Temiendo que le haya pegado algunos bichos a tus preciosos muebles?", le escupió mentalmente manteniendo la sonrisa amable y su postura educada con las manos a la espalda. "Ojala los tuviera sólo para darte el gusto, jodido estirado."

Al final el hombre debió decidir que no valía la pena seguir juzgándolo en silencio y por eso suspiró, tomando el primer paso al frente con la mano extendida.

-Buenas noches –dijo. Tenía una voz grave, segura en sí misma-. Mi nombre es Christian Grey. ¿Su nombre, joven?

¿Grey? ¿Era el hijo del viejo? Jack se abstuvo de pensar en las implicaciones de que fuera el hijo y el padre quien fuera a buscarle. Si alguien esperaba tener un trío iba a tener que pedir extra. Aunque siendo tan bien parecido uno, quizá el otro no estaría tan mal.

-¿No se lo dijo el otro sujeto? Soy Jack –dijo, estrechándosela. Para su sorpresa el agarre no fue tan firme como lo esperaba y se sintió como si se estuviera conteniendo de tomarle con más fuerza. Supuso que seguía siendo por miedo a agarrar sus gérmenes callejeros. Conteniéndose con fuerza el girar los ojos, Jack se forzó a mantener el tono educado-. ¿Lo estamos esperando a su padre entonces?

-¿Mi padre? –dijo Grey, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

Jack se encogió de hombros. A lo mejor se había equivocado y el único que lo quería el sujeto que lo tenía en frente de sí. ¿Pero entonces por qué lo había dejado la buscona? Todavía se veía bien. Al final decidió que no le importaba. No era su asunto después de todo.

-No lo sé –reconoció tratando de restarle importancia-. No tengo idea de para qué estoy aquí –continuó pretendiendo.

-Para conocer a mi padre no, te lo aseguro –dijo el señor Grey.

De pronto Jack sintió sus manos tomarle del mentón y elevárselo para que pudiera verlo. El señor Grey le sobrepasaba en estatura por más de una cabeza y su agarre era todavía más fuerte que lo había sido su apretón de manos. El primer impulso de Jack, que se forzó a suprimir en el acto, fue de darle una patada en la entrepierna para quitárselo de encima. El movimiento imprevisto le había alarmado y en general el gesto había sido demasiado directo para un primer contacto. En lugar de reaccionar como en verdad prefería, Jack aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar más de cerca al ricachón señor Grey.

Era guapo, de acuerdo. No parecía que necesitara operaciones para hacerse ver joven pero ¿él qué sabía sobre eso? A lo mejor estaba lleno de siliconas y plástico especialmente sutiles. No tenía barbas ni bigote, las cejas estaban planas y recortadas en figuras perfectas y no le salían vellos de la nariz. Lo que fuera que pretendiera hacer al menos podía tener la tranquilidad de que no le daría asco verlo encima de sí. Sus ojos grisáceos le inspeccionaron su rostro y un claro brillo sumado a la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó le hizo saber a Jack que la aprobación estética era mutua.

Mientras se seguían mirando el agarre del señor Christian se suavizó y el dedo índice de su otra mano se deslizó por su mejilla necesitaba de una afeitada. Le dio un ligero pellizco a los vellos negros antes de dejarlo ir.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un baño? –preguntó el señor Grey, colocando las manos de nuevo a sus espaldas.

Pero Jack había visto la ligera resistencia en sus manos ante de que desparecieran. Quería tocarlo todavía más, pero no iba a ser a un perro descuidado como él. Bien, eso podía salir a su favor siempre y cuando supiera jugar bien sus cartas. Lo único era que le hubiera gustado no sentir ese regusto a resentimiento por tan directa pregunta, pero no se podía tener todo.

-Un tiempo ya –respondió Jack, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a tener que arreglar eso –determinó el señor Grey.

Antes de que Jack pudiera inquirir a qué se refería, Christian Grey se movió hacia la puerta de entrada y la entreabrió un poco para darle unas instrucciones a alguien al otro lado que no llegó a escuchar. Luego el ricachón se volvió hacia él.

-Acompaña a Taylor. Él te llevará para que te arregles. Volveremos a hablar cuando estés más presentable –le dijo prácticamente sin mirarlo.

Jack se acercó para ver al hombre que lo había traído ya esperándolo. Jack vio que Christian se volvía a su escritorio y le echaba una mirada de desagrado a su silla. Una vez más deseó tener realmente gérmenes especiales que pudiera contagiarle, a ver si eso le gustaba. Era un pensamiento inmaduro y tonto, pero se lo permitió mientras iba al lado del que al parecer se llamaba Taylor. Pensar era realmente la única cosa que le quedaba ya que ese tipo se había decidido en convertirlo en su juguete para la noche.

Gastarse el agua en un completo extraño. Se volvió a recordar que nada de eso podía significar que saldría con dinero suficiente para más que un buen desayuno y si tenía suerte puede que hasta consiguiera que le diera algo como cena. Esa era una mucho más atractiva idea ya que estaba descartado conseguir lo que realmente quería. Las posibilidades sencillamente no podrían ser tales. Una rápida cogida, quizá una mamada. ¡Y un baño finalmente! En realidad no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Después de subir por las escaleras de granito cubiertas con esa asquerosa alfombra, Taylor se detuvo en frente de una puerta demasiado grande para personas normales y se la mantuvo abierta para que entrara. Jack penetró sin tener la menor idea de lo que se esperaba, pero algo aliviado que sólo era una habitación de huéspedes de colores agradablemente aburridos sin ninguna de esas decoraciones pomposas que llenaban el resto de la mansión.

-El baño es detrás de esa puerta –le indicó Taylor-. Deje su ropa en la cesta y yo me encargaré de ella.

-Gracias –dijo Jack, más que nada porque no tenía la menor idea de qué otra cosa podía decir en esa situación. Abrió por sí sólo la única otra puerta que había en la habitación y encontró el interruptor de luz fácilmente, cerca del marco. En lugar de una pequeña zona para la ducha había una gran tina de aspecto innecesariamente antiguo con patas de gárgola plateadas haciéndole de soporte. El lavamanos era de un material duro blanco en el que se mezclaban diferentes tonos de beige y puntos negros. Posiblemente mármol, no sabía.

Las toallas eran todas blancas y, de manera para nada sorprendente, cada una llevaba cosidas las letra con hilo dorado. Eran lo bastantes grandes para cubrirle el cuerpo por completo y se sentían suaves al tacto. A veces era de verdad impresionante lo que el dinero podía hacer. "Y pensar que luego la gente se seca el culo con esto", pensó y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Se deshizo de su ropa, contemplándose de reojo en el gran espejo iluminado por un par de luces. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se le estaban notando las costillas debajo de la piel. Con suerte eso le ayudaría a que definitivamente el señor Grey le dejara comer algo. Dejó su ropa en la cesta como se lo habían dicho (para qué molestarse, no tenía idea) y se subió a la tina. Era amplia, grande y lo bastante honda para permitir que incluso dos personas se bañaran ahí.

Posiblemente por eso la habían instalado. No podía ser tan ingenuo como para creer que era el primer joven al que invitaban para algo así. La única diferencia es que ahora era su turno de disfrutar de su parpadeo de la buena vida. Brevemente se preguntó cuántos como él se habría sumergido en esas aguas y sólo pensar en todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin poder hacerlo, quizá lamentando que afuera no podrían volver a experimentarlo. ¿Habrían suplicado porque los dejaran quedarse? ¿Habrían tenido la esperanza de convertirse en constantes juguetes sexuales, compañeros mantenidos? Por lo menos algunos habrían hecho eso o habrían deseado hacerlo.

Jack ni siquiera consideraba que esa fuera una opción. Había visto la mirada de Christian Grey y la reconocía fácilmente. Excepto por unos cuantos millones, la verdad era igual a cualquier otro tipo que hubiera pagado para que se la chuparan en un callejón. Sólo estaba caliente. Sólo quería una cálida boca y quizá un hueco estrecho adonde deslizarla. Apenas tuviera su orgasmo sería libre para recorrer el mundo una vez más. Era más seguro pensar así en lugar de mantener cualquier esperanza en alto.

Activó el agua caliente para que saliera por la canilla inferior, llenando la bañera. ¿No iba a enojarse si decidía tomarse su tiempo, verdad? Después de todo, seguro que iba a enojarse si veía que sólo se había echado agua encima sin haber puesto verdadero cuidado en su limpieza. Unida a la tina había una pequeña mesita de madera con todos los implementos de limpieza, shampoo, crema enjuague y una barra de jabón totalmente nueva. Lo más seguro era que la hubieran comprado especialmente para él y eso no habría significado la gran cosa para ellos. Suponía que tenía sentido si uno no quería ir almacenando un pedazo de todas las células muertas de cada persona que pasara ahí.

En cuanto el agua llenó a la tina por la mitad despidiendo un agradable vapor, Jack se sentó y se recostó contra la superficie, ignorando el desprendimiento de las capas de suciedad que ya se desprendían, dejando al descubierto una vez más su piel pálida. Agarró la nueva barra de jabón y se la pasó por las extremidades, frotando hasta formar una leve espuma que deshacía en el agua. Luego se encargó de su cabello, sonriendo ante el olor a manzana fresca de los productos y que ahora iban a permanecer en su cabeza incluso cuando se fuera. En cuanto puso su cabeza bajo el agua y volvió a salir, una capa de espuma con burbujas se había conglomerado alrededor de su cuerpo y los bordes de la tina. Era todo tan agradable que en verdad lo único que quería hacer era echarse y tomar esa siesta que quería en el estudio.

Unos diez minutos no podían hacerle daño a nadie, ¿verdad?, se dijo dejándose acostar con sólo su mentón sobresaliendo. Ni siquiera tenía que doblar las piernas y aun estirándolas seguía sin tocar el otro extremo de la manta. Era como una pequeña piscina y el agua estaba perfecta. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien decidiera voluntariamente salir de esa maravilla? No tenía el menor sentido para Jack…

Para cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose, Jack abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró tragando un poco del agua jabonosa sin darse cuenta, preguntándose quién, cómo, dónde, por qué… hasta que pudo erguirse, tosiendo sus pulmones hacia afuera, el paladar lleno del asqueroso sabor del jabón y pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Parecía que se había echado a dormir esa siesta incluso sin desearlo. Y no sólo eso, lo estaban buscando.

El señor Christian Grey se erguía desde la puerta, mirándole con una expresión de claro descontento, en lo absoluto afectado por su ataque de tos. El hombre ni siquiera se movió de ahí, quieto como una estatua, hasta que Jack pudo calmarse un poco y pudo volverse a él.

-Eh… -dijo.

Tenía el sabor del jabón pegado al señor Christian no dijo nada. Sólo se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó colgar de un perchero cerca de la puerta y comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa.

-Espero que al menos hayas aprovechado bien el tiempo empleado aquí –dijo el hombre y se sentó en el borde.

Puso una mano encima en frente de Jack, aparentemente esperando algo. Jack no sabía qué. Lanzando un suspiro de claro fastidio, Christian se inclinó hacia abajo y le tomó del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza, inspeccionándolo. Usaba demasiada fuerza para su gusto, pero Jack no se quejó e incluso le ofreció su otro brazo para que viera que antes de dormirse se había limpiado bien. Christian no dijo en nada en reconocimiento de su sumisión, pero una sonrisa de medio lado se deslizó por su atractivo y maduro rostro.

Para finalizar el señor Grey le hizo un gesto silencioso para que se pusiera en pie y Jack se frotó los ojos, quitándose los últimos rastros de sueño de encima, antes de hacerle caso para dejarle recrearse los ojos lo que le diera la gana. Viviendo en las calles, esa difícilmente era la primera ocasión en la que debía estar desnudo en frente de desconocidos y en realidad no podía importarle menos. Sólo quería recibir su paga para poderse irse a dormir. Esa promesa de una cena se mantenía en alto.

El agua, ya sólo tibia, le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla. Christian le puso una mano en la cadera para indicarle que quería que se diera la vuelta y Jack lo hizo, dejándole ver lo que quisiera por detrás y por el frente, deteniéndolo de pie cuando lo enfrentaba cara a cara. En cuanto lo vio elevar una mano Jack se esperaba que finalmente fueran a empezar a realizar la transacción por la que había venido, pero en su lugar el señor Grey pasó de su entrepierna y subió directo hacia su costado, deslizando los dedos por el espacio de su pecho flaco.

Hubo un momento de silencio muerto antes de que el señor Grey decidiera hablar nuevamente.

-Sal de aquí y sécate –anunció, poniéndose él también de pie. Jack vio que hacía un visible esfuerzo por no mirarle adonde no se había atrevido a tocarle-. Taylor luego te llevará al comedor.

"Ya era hora", pensó Jack liberando un pequeño suspiro para sus adentros. En esos momentos sus tripas decidieron rugir, haciéndole saber al hombre cuánto necesitaba de esa comida. Jack odió el gesto divertido que le vio de reojo antes de que se diera la media vuelta para volver a dejarlo solo en el baño.

Había una bata de baño en el perchero que le quedó demasiado grande en las mangas, pero era bastante cómoda gracias al material con el cual estaba hecha. Una vez salió hacia el cuarto descubrió que habían dejado un nuevo conjunto de ropa doblado encima de la cama, lo que sin duda no estaba antes cuando vino ahí por primera vez. Las medidas eran bastante aproximadas a las suyas. El pantalón iba a quedarle algo suelto, pero había un cinturón que sí le serviría para evitarle vergüenzas. La ropa interior era Calvin Klein, nada menos. Todo era de marca, de hecho, pero no reconocía en lo absoluto las etiquetas.

Tantas molestias por una cogida de una noche… parecía demasiado irreal. Pero para un sujeto que podía permitirse las horribles decoraciones que lo hacía este y tenía la mansión de semejantes dimensiones a lo mejor esos gestos era como perder unos centavos en la calle para no volver a verlos. No le afectaba en nada. Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué clase de vida sería esa. Siquiera intentarlo le daba dolor de cabeza y una sensación de ligereza, como si estuviera mareando ante la mera posibilidad de tanta opulencia.

Después de haberse puedo una camisa azul oscuro con unos jeans sencillos, descubrió que un calzado con un nuevo par de calcetines le esperaban a los pies de la amplia cama. Eran nuevamente de un número demasiado grande para sus pies, pero al menos podría caminar si hacía más espacio doblando los calcetines por el talón. Mientras nadie esperara que corriera una maratón debería estar bien.

Ahora que estaba bañado, completamente vestido, se sentía como si usara un disfraz. Un disfraz que le encantaría poder usar todos los días. "Mejor ni pensarlo", se dijo reprimiendo cualquier rastro de optimismo. El optimismo podía hacerle mucho daño si no se lo manejaba bien. Salió del cuarto, justo para encontrarse con el tal Taylor esperándolo como a un sargento afuera de su tienda de campaña.

-¿Ya está listo? –preguntó, solícito.

-Sí –contestó Jack.

Se pusieron en camino, nuevamente en silencio. Jack estaba un poco impresionado por la presencia del hombre mayor. Claramente cumplía las labores de una especie de mayordomo, pero no se parecía en nada a la imagen que tenía de uno. Imaginó que desde luego también servía de guardaespaldas cuando hacía falta. Debían pagarle un buen dinero para hacer todo lo que él hacía. Descendieron por las escaleras y siguieron por un camino distinto al del estudio hasta llegar a un comedor tan grande como lo había sido aquel.

Los cuadros en las paredes eran representaciones de jardines y frutas representadas en colores oscuros. A saber de quiénes. La mesa de madera oscura estaba cubierta por un mantel delicado de color blanco y dos platos de comida, vacíos los dos, esperaban en un extremo.

-El señor Grey vendrá en un momento –le anunció Taylor antes de retirarse.

Jack se sentó con una sensación de curiosidad en el asiento de la cabecera. Todas las sillas eran iguales de todos modos. Igual de cómodas y amplias para recibir gordos traseros ricachones. Eran al menos una docena de sillas pero tan separadas entre sí que quedaba claro que la mesa podría ser usada para recibir todavía más personas. Todas las personas en el estacionamiento podrían comer ahí sin problema. Ni siquiera se quejarían por la falta de una silla. Y una persona en la cabecera de todo ¿qué sentiría? ¿Cómo sería estar al control de una situación de la que tantas personas estarían pendientes?

-Veo que ya te has tomado literal la expresión "sentirte como en tu casa" –dijo la voz de Christian desde detrás y Jack se volvió para verlo aparecer por otra entrada.

Tenía una expresión de tan claro desagrado por encontrarlo adonde estaba que Jack sintió un extraño deleite. Se le enfrentó con su mejor expresión de inocente desconcierto, como si no tuviera le menor idea de qué podía irritarle. El señor Grey reaccionó emitiendo un resoplido de enojo y Jack fingió tremenda sorpresa antes de ponerse de pie y pasarse a la silla frente a la cual estaba el único otro plato. No dijo que se disculpaba, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja en pretendida sumisión y notó que esto le complacía al sujeto.

Bien, entonces era de ese tipo que se querían creer los reyes del mundo y ser tratados como tales. Eso no era difícil de manejar. Solían tener más ego que otra cosa. Aburridos como nada y fáciles de predecir. El señor Grey tomó asiento.

-Ya pueden entrar –dijo el mayor en voz alta y una sirvienta con la ropa de mucama entró llevando un carrito con la comida.

Se trataba meramente de una especie de pasta con una salsa ligera. "No está tan mal para un muerto de hambre", consideró Jack. Definitivamente no era el primer chico de la calle que pasaba por ahí. Ese sujeto no se le podía creer que no tuviera experiencia. Si de verdad quería tanto impresionarlo, a lo mejor era porque le pedía algo que no podía hacer en cualquier sitio. Cosas asquerosas.

Jack se esforzó en que no se le expresara en el rostro la clase de ideas que ya se estaba formulando. Si se trataba de esas cosas, no importaba cuánto dinero le daba, se pensaba irse de inmediato, incluso tirarse de una ventana si era necesario y se ponía demasiado pesado. Para beber la mujer les llenó unos vasos con agua cristalina y unas copas mucho más elegantes con vino tino. Pero segundos antes de que la mujer le sirviera a la copa de Jack, Christian extendió su mano por encima y se dirigió a este.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Jack?

-Veintiuno –respondió Jack al momento.

Era una mentira, pero una que decía tanto que bien podría ser la verdad. El señor Grey frunció un costado de los labios y le miró con dureza por unos segundos, pero como Jack no se dejó amedrentar y le siguió mirando con la misma calma de antes, debió decidir que ya no importaba tanto o que no le quedaba de otra que creerle antes de apartar la mano y dejar a la sirvienta servirle el vino. Jack ni siquiera quiso esperar hasta que esta se fuerza. Con los cubiertos que ya tenía al lado del plato recogió un montón de la pasta y empezó a soplarle.

-Espera, antes de que sigas –dijo Christian y tomó un pañuelo de tela desde el dispensador que estaba en el centro entre ellos.

Lo extendió con un movimiento de muñeca y se adelantó para ponérselo en el pecho del más joven. Jack encontró eso bastante molesto, siendo que él estaba lejos de ser un nene que necesitara baberos, pero lo dejó ser. Sólo tendría que aguantarlo esa noche, no era nada. Después de que lo arreglara, extendió otro pañuelo encima de su regazo.

-Es mejor así para que no arruinar la ropa –dijo el señor Grey con un tono que obviamente no admitía discusión, como si ya se esperara que esta iba a surgir.

Razón de más por la que Jack se sintió morder la lengua y en cambio procuró darle su sonrisa más humilde.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Con esta ropa tan linda lo último que querría es que se manchara.

El señor Grey puso una cara amarga como si de pronto se hubiera tirado una sonora flatulencia. Jack parpadeó como si no tuviera idea a qué podía deberse. Visto lo cual el señor Grey elevó una ceja y le dejó ser.

-Eres muy desafiante, ¿no es así? –dijo el señor Christian, disponiendo dos servilletas para él de la misma manera en que lo había hecho para el más joven.

"No realmente, pero maldito yo si te lo hago saber", respondió sólo para sus adentros Jack, encogiéndose de hombros. Empezó a comer, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que le daban mientras durara. El relleno de la pasta se extendió por su boca a la primera mordida. Era lo más delicioso que recordaba haber comido en años.

-¿Qué idea tienes acerca de lo que pienso pedirte? –preguntó el señor Grey después del primer bocado.

Jack se tomó unos segundos mientras masticaba para, pretendiendo que se regodeaba en el sabor, para considerar la respuesta. ¿Quería una inocente o una directa? No le había dado ninguna pista en cualquiera de esas direcciones, de modo que Jack se decidió ir por el medio.

-Hum. Tenía una idea –confesó y señaló a su plato de comida todavía lleno-, pero ahora en serio no estoy seguro.

-Quizá no deberías desechar esa primera idea tan pronto –Christian Grey tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de continuar-. Te he bañado, te he visto y ahora te estoy dando de comer. ¿Por qué crees que sea?

-Usted me quiere para algo –respondió Jack, tomando una porción lo bastante grande para llenarse la boca.

Christian hizo un leve gesto de desagrado y Jack se reprimió a sí mismo. Estaba caminando por valles desconocidos y si llegaba a pedirle esas cosas asquerosas realmente iba a lamentar no haber aprovechado para llenarse el estómago mientras podía.

-Disculpe, el hambre –se excusó ofreciendo una sonrisa amable-. ¿Me decía, señor?

-Sí… -dijo Christian Grey y tomó otro sorbo de su vino antes de erguirse y continuar-. Quiero que seas mi hijo.

El primer impulso de Jack, el cual a duras penas pudo reprimir, fue lanzar la carcajada más grande que sus pulmones le permitieran, golpeando la mesa y sosteniéndose el estómago para soportarlo. Por un segundo una mueca extraña se dibujó en su rostro, algo en medio de un gesto de dolor y la sonrisa, antes de que se clavara las uñas en la palma para recuperar la compostura y tomar una profunda inspiración.

-¿Cómo… -preguntó, tomándoselo con calma- funcionaría eso?

Era lo bastante mayor para parecerlo, eso estaba claro. Pero los padres con hijos mayores no solían ir a controlarlos al baño y tenerlos mostrándoles sus cuerpos desnudos desde todos los ángulos.

-Vivirás aquí –continuó el señor Grey, conservando una expresión irritada porque sin duda no se le había escapado lo que había intentado hacer antes. Jack ni siquiera se sintió mal por eso. Tenía derecho a sorprenderse-, comerás lo que yo te dé y vestirás lo que yo te entregue. También asistirás a la universidad que te indique para hacer la carrera que yo necesite que hagas para que trabajes conmigo en mi empresa. Entre otras cosas, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me dejes hacerme cargo de ti como un padre lo haría.

¿Se había drogado con algo? ¿La pasta estaba condimentada con marihuana? No le había sentido el sabor dulzón que ya podía reconocer. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que estuviera escuchando esas cosas y tuviera que tomarlas como parte de la realidad?

-Oh –dijo Jack, como un robot quedándose sin batería. ¿Qué se respondía a eso? ¿Cómo se decía que se esperaba algo totalmente diferente? Las miradas, las inspecciones, ¿sólo habían sido las maneras de evaluar a un protegido?-. Eh… ¿por qué…?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas ahora rebotando por cada rincón de su mente, pero la principal que quería sacar ahí afuera parecía demasiado grande para salir por su boca. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué un chico de la calle? ¿Por qué, en general?

El señor Grey lanzó un resoplido de descontento.

-¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo"? –dijo petulante y haciéndole un gesto de desestimar su curiosidad-. Si no quieres nada de esto siempre puedes irte por la puerta y jamás volver. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tu curiosidad y no tengo por qué hacerlo. La mayoría de las personas estarían agradeciéndomelo de rodillas por brindarles una oportunidad así.

¿Conque eran así las cosas, no?, pensó Jack. Bien, nadie podía decirle a él que no hubiera hecho lo necesario por su supervivencia. Corrió la silla hacia atrás para que le diera espacio para ponerse de pie, se sacó las dos servilletas de encima y las dejó al lado de la mesa antes de ponerse de pie. Su inesperado movimiento causó una reacción súbita en el señor Grey, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago y luego escupido en su cara, pero Jack ni siquiera alcanzó a mirarlo antes de dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo. Puso sus manos en frente de sí y apoyó su frente encima.

Una audible inspiración llegó hasta sus oídos, lo que tomó como una buena señal.

-Gracias por la oportunidad, señor Grey –dijo en voz alta, esperando sonar tan humilde como pretendía. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, excepto que se le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad que nunca podría aspirar a tener de vuelta. Entre bajar la cabeza para el exterior y volver a dormir cerca de un borracho Tom, la elección era demasiado sencilla-. Le agradezco mucho por todo esto, señor. Trataré de ser el mejor hijo del cual usted pueda disponer.

Sólo eran palabras. Sólo era un acto. Podía hacer lo que hiciera falta si eso significaba sobrevivir un día más. No era nada extraordinario.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio que siguió a sus palabras, pero Jack ni siquiera intentó moverse. Apenas podía respirar. Pero entonces el asiento del señor Grey fue corrida hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de erguirse cuando de improviso sintió la mano del hombre posarse sobre su coronilla, dándole una palmada como a un perrito bien portado. El rostro de Jack se mantuvo completamente inexpresivo mientras la mano bajaba hacia su mentón y le impulsaba a levantarla de nuevo.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que tenía ojos demasiado claros para que se le notara otra cosa que la inocencia que no tenía. ¿Funcionaría incluso entonces o el sujeto iba a ser inesperadamente perceptivo?

-Llámame padre –le dijo Christian Grey. Tenía una sonrisa de anticipada satisfacción en los labios. Se lo había creído.

-Padre –le complació Jack cuidando de que en su voz sólo hubiera respeto con un toque de admiración.

Tipos como él se comían esas lisonjas como si fueran aire. Christian Grey procedió entonces a ponerse de pie y le dio un toque al hombro para indicarle que quería que lo repitiera, lo que Jack se apresuró a hacer. Su nuevo padre le arregló el cabello largo, todavía un poco húmedo, detrás de las orejas y luego detrás de los hombros, arreglándole las mínimas arrugas que se habían formado en su ropa.

Jack sentía todavía curiosidad acerca de qué idea tenía ese tipo de lo que quería hacer con él hasta que, de pronto, el señor Grey se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó de una manera demasiado impositiva para que no le agradara. En lugar de preguntarse cuál era la idea de hacer eso, que podía ser una prueba, Jack se vio de pronto abriendo su boca y presionándose contra el cuerpo del hombre mayor. La forma en que le tomaban de la cabeza, como una calavera de la que estuviera bebiendo la sangre de sus enemigos, le encantaba. A lo mejor no todo tenía que ser tan malo. Puede que hasta acabara sacando algo de diversión.

Pero apenas sintió su plena disposición, Christian Grey le separó poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y empujándole. Jack se lamió los labios. El sabor del vino se había mezclado con la pasta y la salsa. Sabía bien. No le molestaría probarlo de nuevo. De paso había tenido lo bastante cerca al hombre para notar el bulto que se le formaba en los pantalones, lo que era un alivio. Podía ser mucho más entretenido así.

Los ojos grisáceos ahora le evitaban mientras el hombre le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Continúa comiendo. Mañana te daré el papeleo necesario.

-¿Qué papeleo? –preguntó Jack, tomando asiento nuevamente y acomodándose las servilletas sin esperar a que se lo indicaran. Casi esperaba que le dijera los papeles de adopción, pero no podía hacerse con chicos mayores de edad, ¿cierto?

-Ya lo verás. Ahora come.

Jack no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, aunque ahora se permitió mordiscos más concentrados y se acabó bebiendo más de una copa. Algo así ameritaba celebración, ¿no? Y no volver al frío de la noche para mendigar a la mañana siguiente era suficiente para alegrarse. Cualquier cosa que el señor Grey le pusiera en frente podía enfrentarla si significaba eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La buena vida**

* * *

Christian se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y ese joven esa noche no era normal. Todos aquellos a los que había invitado a su casa para quedarse habían sido atractivos de una manera o de otra, se podía ver sin problemas tocándolos y sacando de sus cuerpos el placer que él buscaba al contactarlos. Cuando lo había visto a Jack en el baño, después de que se cansara de esperarlo en el comedor y lo encontrara tomando una siesta en lugar de ponerse en camino,

Christian había pretendido por un lado hacerle saber cómo serían las cosas debajo de su techo (nadie lo hacía esperar, todo debía ser cuando él lo deseara en la manera en que lo deseara) y por el otro quería empezar a inspeccionar qué clase de perro había escogido. Siendo que lo había sacado de las calles se imaginaba que no iba estar en el mejor estado posible, pero de verdad no se esperaba que estuviera así, tan… descuidado, como un juguete que alguien hubiera tirado en un rincón para no volver a jugar con él.

Su piel era blanca, pura, o lo sería de no ser pequeñas e inconvenientes cicatrices que se extendían por su cuerpo delgaducho. Ninguna parecía ser el centro de entrada para agujas llenas de vayan a saber qué droga moderna, lo que suponía que estaba bien, pero de todos modos Christian Grey no estaba preparado para las emociones que le embargaron cuando vio exactamente el estado en que estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que alguien le había dado una comida en toda regla? ¿La última vez en que el chico había podido sentarse en paz, masticar todo lo que quisiera y sólo disfrutar de la comida sin ninguna presión? Incluso si fuera sólo unos días, había sido demasiado tiempo.

De pronto, en ese momento en que le veía los huesos y le sentía la piel fresca por el agua tibia, Christian tuvo la certeza absoluta de que necesitaba cuidar de ese joven en particular, mucho más que a cualquiera de los otros que hubiera traído en el pasado. No podía dejarlo ir simplemente. No sabía qué haría si incluso después de que le hiciera la propuesta el joven decidía que prefería mucho más conservar su independencia incluso si eso significaba continuar viviendo como hasta ahora. Tuvo unos segundos de pánico interno en los que dudó seriamente sobre de lo que sería capaz si llegaba a presentarse semejante escenario. La solución más inmediata que se le ocurrió era ofrecerle aunque fuera una sola noche en su casa, bajo su techo, en una cama cuya calidad los hoteles más exclusivos y costosos podrían aspirar a obtener.

Esa solía ser su respuesta para esa clase de chicos que todavía tenían un aire de desafío en ellos pese a exudar pobreza por todos los costados, pese a sus ropas harapientas y sus alientos menos que apetecibles de tener cerca. Una sola probada de lo que era vivir como una persona decente no era jamás suficiente. Al final siempre pedían más. Necesitaban más.

Christian Grey sintió la inseguridad y la tentación de reírse de sus ridículas preocupaciones, todo en un mismo momento. ¿Qué ideas habían sido esas? Eran perros sarnosos arrancados directo del basurero. Tendrían que ser una clase muy especial de idiotas para no apreciar de inmediato las maravillas que ponía en frente de sus ojos. ¿Y quién decía que él quería gente así bajo su cinturón, cuando lo tuviera puesto y cuando no? Pero obviamente que ese nuevo chico no iba a ser así, ¿verdad? No se veía capaz de matarse de hambre por mero orgullo. Sencillamente no lo haría, ¿verdad?

Y sin embargo… sin embargo, ni en sus sueños más calenturientos habría podido esperar que el joven aceptara totalmente de la manera tan perfecta en que lo había hecho. Ya en el baño la única cosa que lo había mantenido a raya de agarrar a ese jovencito y dejarle el trasero en carne viva tras incontables azotes, así aprendiera a tomarse a la ligera una reunión con él, o quizá simplemente follárselo contra el suelo de su baño, había sido la necesidad más imperiosa de primer alimentarlo y llenar su estómago. No le atraía follarse a un esqueleto.

Pero después de que le hubiera dicho el real propósito de su estadía, el joven, por su propia voluntad y sin que nadie se lo indicara, le había dado la visión más hermosa que podría representar poniéndose de rodillas con la cabeza completamente baja, entregándose por completo. ¿El muchacho sabía siquiera lo que significaba eso? Y si lo sabía, ¿quién se lo había enseñado? ¿Seguía vivo? La idea resultaba de lo más irritante.

Cuando extendió la mano hacia el frente, Christian originalmente tenía la idea de agarrarle del cabello y preguntarle precisamente eso, pero luego se le ocurrió que habría tiempo más adelante para preguntas o hacer una apropiada investigación a menos de profesionales. De modo que en cambio se decantó por un toque suave y volver a sumergirse en las piscinas nocturnas de sus ojos abiertos, demasiado bajos para hasta que él tuvo que ayudarle a mirarlo de frente. Sintió que podría olvidarse de cómo respirar. Sintió que podría olvidarse de dónde tenía los labios.

Era hermoso. Era imposiblemente hermoso. Estaba más que claro que su lugar no estaba en las calles. Pertenecía a la seda, al oro, al platino. A su seda, oro y platino. Pertenecía a su jaula, agachándose por él, sacando esa lengua impertinente para saborear el sabor de su amo y sus cuerdas vocales pronunciando todos los títulos que le debía. Maestro, amo, dueño, señor, rey. Probablemente dios. Deseaba que él fuera quien se los dijera. Quería que se los grabara en la piel y si podía ser literalmente todavía mejor. ¿Cómo un tesoro así estaba desperdiciando su brillo en las calles? Sólo de pensar en lo que habría tenido que hacer para seguir adelante se le revolvían las entrañas. Era diferente a todos los otros chicos que se había traído.

Incluso con sus insulsos cuerpos y sus gargantas profundas acostumbradas a todos los tamaños, él era diferente. Lo sabía. Lo presentía como una pulga correteando entre sus huesos debajo de su piel y pulsando para llegar a las venas del más joven, empapándose en todo lo que venía de su cuerpo y le podía pertenecer con más derechos que los de un padre sobre su hijo.

Sus padres no habían sido más que unos descuidados que jamás le prestaron la suficiente atención ni lo hicieron sentir como parte de su hogar. Ahora las cosas cambiarían y, una vez más, Christian creyó que podría hacerlo con Jack. Todas las piezas estaban ahí. ¿Estaba de verdad dispuesto a armar ese bello rompecabezas y ver la imagen que le esperaba al final? ¿Estaba listo para deshacer las piezas en caso de que no fueran la fotografía que se había prometido?

Sí, sí lo estaba.

Pero antes de que hubiera decidido nada más se encontró invadido por un hambre repentina, un instinto de poseer al más joven de alguna manera de inmediato antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea. Antes de que le dijera que pedía demasiado, que todo era demasiado sospecho y que prefería irse. El beso que le dio tenía mucho de rabia y un intenso deseo por agarrarle desde las nalgas para follárselo ahí mismo, tirando la comida con un amplio movimiento de brazo.

¡Y ese demonio apretándose! ¡Deseándolo! ¡Haciéndole sentir el calor de su entrepierna presionándola contra su pierna, dos pares de pantalones inútiles para ocultar el bulto que se había formado por su acción impulsiva! Christian por un momento sólo pudo aferrarle los costados, sabiendo que no podía dejar las cosas continuar así. Tenía un sistema. Tenía un modus operandi. No podía tirar todo eso a la basura por algo de calentura. ¡Vamos, Grey, despabílate!, pareció gritarle su erección desde abajo. "Ya hemos decidido conservarlo. No lo arruinemos ahora. Él todavía no ha firmado nada."

Tomó una gran aspiración, llevándose el aliento (gracias a Dios, tolerable) del más joven a su boca, reviviendo contra el paladar el movimiento impaciente de su lengua debatiéndose contra la suya, y empleado una impresionante cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, lo alejó con cuidado y firmeza de sí. Estuvo sólo a un pelo de echar cualquier reserva por la ventana, escuchara quien escuchara, cuando el joven se puso a lamerse los labios con lo que no podía ser otra cosa que lujuriosa intencionalidad. ¿Estaría volviendo a probar el vino que su nuevo padre había probado? ¿Le sabría bien?

-Come –ordenó y le repitió la orden a su miembro ahí abajo, esperando que un estómago lleno fuera todo el placer que fueran a obtener de esa espectacular cena.

A pesar de todo, estaba complacido más allá de toda medida. Parecía que se había traído a un perro mejor entrenado que lo de costumbre.

Pero en cuanto terminaron de comer y el joven fue guiado de nuevo por Taylor a su habitación (una diferente a la de los invitados, una que no existía cuando su esposa Ana todavía vivía bajo su techo), una devastadora sensación de pérdida llenó su alma turbulenta. A pesar de que sabía que sólo unos metros los separaban (su habitación estaba sólo al final del pasillo), era como si hubiera un abismo. Sabía que si entraba en su cuarto ahora y decidía follárselo tendría una respuesta positiva, si es que la reacción a su beso había sido nada por lo cual guiarse.

El problema era que ya no se trataba de follar. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había dejado de tratarse de eso. Ni siquiera con Ana había sido tan sencillo, incluso si él se quiso engañar pretendiendo que podía ser así. Había aspectos serios a considerar y esqueletos en el closet que necesitaban una buena limpieza, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Aceptar su polla era bueno por una parte, pero el resto… ¿quién diablos podía decirle qué iría a pensar ese jovencito de las calles sobre el resto? ¿Le gritaría que estaba loco? O peor… ¿le diría que sí sólo para seguirle la corriente pero no lo haría de verdad, sin dejarle entrar y conquistar lo que le correspondía? Eso sería más de lo que su orgullo podría resistir. No, con una vez ya no tenía el lujo de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo hueco.

Se dijo que una noche de sueño sería lo ideal para perder las horas hasta que los nuevos contratos estuvieran listos. Odiaba siempre que tenían que agregar nuevas cláusulas para cubrir nuevos problemas. Ahora incluso debían cuidar que el firmante no hiciera comentarios acerca de lo que hicieran en la internet, contando especialmente cualquier red social a la que estuviera inscripto. Esa era una enorme pega que sólo había encontrado con esos jóvenes. Podían salir de las calles pero todavía estaban conectados con el mundo de una forma o de otra y cortar de raíz esas conexiones siempre significaba una cantidad extra de esfuerzo.

Pero se engañaba tratando de culpar al papeleo. Se suponía que así debía ser. Debía darle una oportunidad al joven de calmarse y hacerse a la idea de haber finalmente entrado a un mejor estado en la vida. Una noche de calma y tranquilidad bajo unas sábanas frescas y limpias iba a ser el mejor argumento que podría usar a su favor hasta que les demostrara lo que el trato de verdad implicaba. Era así como lo había hecho durante años, pero con este jovencito… necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba tanto verlo que tomó dos horas dando vueltas en la cama para que se diera cuenta de que no había manera de que fuera a dormir esa noche. Ir a buscarlo directamente estaba fuera de discusión. No quería parecer desesperado, incluso si lo estaba. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que el joven viniera por su cuenta.

Por suerte ya tenía una opción disponible.

Christian se puso de nuevo la camisa de su pijama que se había quitado para estar más fresco. Se calzó unos calcetines deportivos que usaba sólo para andar por casa y se dirigió hacia el piano que tenía el salón. La acústica de la mansión iba a ser el resto del trabajo por él.

Christian quitó la delgada tela que lo cubría para evitar que se llenara de polvo y se ubicó en el banco. A Ana solía gustarle escucharle al piano. La mujer jamás había aprendido a tocar ningún instrumento, de modo que ver a alguien hacerlo sin siquiera una hoja con las notas en frente, habiendo aprendido los movimientos igual que al andar de una bicicleta, era un espectáculo que la maravillaba cada vez. Había sido una mujer ridículamente sencilla. Todo lo que hacía la impresionaba. Era divertido y gratificante recibir tanto por tan poco esfuerzo.

La música que conocía la había practicado tantas veces que ya podía escucharla de modo tan ausente como cualquier espectador oyendo a una grabación. Así podía disfrutar de la tonada y además mantenerse al pendiente de cualquier otro sonido en la casa durante los silencios o las pausas necesarias.

Su estratagema comprobó ser efectiva después de que hubiera repetido la tonada por segunda vez. El leve crujido de la puerta le hizo saber que ciertamente el joven debía haberse levantado de la cama. Esa puerta había dejado de ser aceitada para ese explícito propósito, por si alguno de los jóvenes pretendía merodear a la noche para robar algo valioso y salir por una ventana con la absurda esperanza de escapar indemnes. Las únicas veces en que habían sucedido habían visto pronto que no resultaría. Todas las puertas estaban aseguradas y las ventanas mantenidas cerradas por su sistema de seguridad. De haber intentado romperlas o forzarlas de cualquier maneras, las alarmas se activarían y el joven en cuestión severamente castigado.

No parecía ser ese el plan con el que Jack quería moverse. Sus sutiles pasos, en los que se intercalaba el sonido de su piel contra el mármol, se escucharon desde el piso superior hasta el inferior y luego por un costado, hacia el camino de la cocina. ¿Se habría desorientado en su camino al origen de la música o algo así? ¿Cuál era la idea?

Siguió escuchando. Parecía que ahora estaba revolviendo en los estantes y Christian tuvo que apretar con fuerza su mandíbula para no gritarle que ojala no pensara destrozarle nada y que ni se molestara en buscar alcohol por ahí. Paciencia, paciencia. Primero tenía que saber. Podía espantarlo y eso nunca se debía hacer con los conejos que estaban a punto de devorar la zanahoria que les ofrecía bajo su caja levantada por un palo.

Pero era irritante, demasiado irritante. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Tocando! ¿Por qué no venía? Unos segundos más tarde el agua del grifo estaba corriendo y un ligero tintineo de vidrio. En cuanto los pasos se reanudaron hacia la salida al salón, Christian volvió a erguirse y puso su expresión más concentrada en la pieza, imprimiendo toda la pasión posible sobre su pieza. De reojo vio a la figura blanca del joven irguiéndose desde el umbral de la puerta y por poco Christian se equivocó en la siguiente parte.

El pequeño malcriado aquel estaba desnudo. O prácticamente desnudo. Su blanca piel al descubierto sólo estaba cubierta en la entrepierna por la ropa interior de marca que le había dado. El vaso de agua en su mano, del cual continuaba bebiendo incluso mientras se acercaba. Más le vale que no ande dejando marcas de agua en mis muebles, pensó Christian con irritación pero parecía que no iba a ser necesario.

Jack simplemente dejó el vaso en el suelo cerca de una mesilla y fue a acercarse. Christian, sonriendo de inmensa satisfacción para sus adentros, se hizo a un lado en el banco, dándole una clara invitación de irlo a acompañar. El joven no lo hizo de inmediato, lo que de nuevo estuvo a punto de romper su concentración.

-¿Haces esto seguido? –preguntó el chico.

Viéndolo más cerca, Christian se dio cuenta de que lucía cansado y sus movimientos eran perezosos, bastantes lentos. Pero cualquier preocupación que alguna vez hubiera podido albergar acerca de haberlo sacado de la cama antes de que realmente lo deseara se desvaneció en el acto cuando lo tuvo cerca. Todavía conservaba el olor de su shampoo y la esencia de las manzanas estaba llenando sus pulmones en cada inspiración. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiéndolo.

El cabello negro caía como una suave cortina sobre sus delicados hombros. ChrIstian se lo apartó hacia atrás y le reveló su hermoso perfil poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Disfruar de mi tiempo a solas en mi propio hogar? –pidió aclaración con un suave tono.

Jack se volvió sólo ligeramente y observó su mano, que todavía estaba en contacto con su mejilla. Se sentía algo fría. Cómo no, si se le ocurría salir prácticamente desnudo. No había manera de que no hubiera visto el pijama masculino que había mandado Taylor a comprar y luego indicado que dejara doblado sobre la cama. ¿A lo mejor le había quedado demasiado grande?

Jack extendió sus dos manos encima de las teclas y, viendo que no le decía para reprocharle al respecto, procedió a tocar. Cuando iba por la mitad, Christian no pudo contenerse la risa.

-¿Martinillo? –dijo con incredulidad.

-Es lo único que sé –admitió el joven con una sonrisa de auto burla, encogiéndose de hombros.

Christian tuvo el súbito y extraño impulso de revolverle el cabello. Era extraño porque sus impulsos generalmente incluían agarrar a la gente y ponerlas contra alguna superficie mientras se las follaba sin piedad.

Técnicamente podía hacer cualquiera de esas tres acciones. Varias veces si le daba la gana. El más joven había aparecido casi como si esa hubiera sido toda su motivación. En toda la mansión sólo estaban ellos dos y Christian ya sabía que nada de lo que hiciera habría de traerle malas consecuencias. ¿Cómo iban a verse moretones de pasión en su cuerpo delicado? Jack tocó dos veces al equivocarse en una nota y luego se volvió hacia él. Los ojos de Christian se dirigieron como por instinto a sus labios rosados y se los imaginó alrededor de su polla, chupando con fruición.

Entonces los labios se movieron, la pequeña lengua salió de nuevo a lamérselos, tentándolos como un demonio en el desierto, antes de abrirse para dejar salir unas nuevas palabras.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la cama?

No podía haber escuchado bien. La calentura le estaba haciendo escuchar cosas. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Disculpa? –inquirió Christian, casi ofendido.

-Tú quieres ir, ¿no? –preguntó Jack y movió su mano desde las teclas blancas a su pierna, subiendo hacia su entrepierna haciendo presión mientras más se acercaba.

Christian sintió un acceso de espantoso y furia que casi le hace darle una bofetada. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Pero en lugar de hacer eso, le agarró de la muñeca y se la apartó. Su erección había sido activada como si hubiera presionado el interruptor y eso no le molestaba, no le disgustaba para nada, pero le molestaba que le estuvieran cambiando los planes. Sobretodo, no le gustaba no ser quien llevara la iniciativa en esa situación.

-Eres un pequeño muy experimentado, ¿no? –dijo entre dientes apretados.

El chico abrió los ojos, claramente sorprendido. Interpretó eso como una señal de miedo, lo cual le complació mucho. Bien, era mucho mejor si le temía. Haría muchísimo más fácil mantenerlo bajo control. Christian le soltó y casi deja escapar una sonrisa al verlo agarrarse la muñeca con un gesto claro de dolor.

-Me pregunto con cuántos habrás hecho lo mismo –dijo con un helado tono en su voz, apenas manteniendo a raya el súbito disgusto que se le trepaba por la garganta como un montón de vómito-. ¿Cuántas comidas te habrás pagado haciendo lo mismo?

Jack hizo un gesto de desagrado. Christian cerró un puño, pero le dejó hablar para saber el grado del castigo que requeriría para quitarle esos impulsos. Unos segundos más tarde, no obstante, en lugar de darle rienda suelta a su lengua como se esperaba (como secretamente deseaba), el chico tomó una profunda inhalación y relajó los hombros.

-¿Importa acaso? –preguntó con la mirada baja-. Ahora sólo lo voy por ti, ¿no es así? ¿Para eso me has traído, no? ¿Padre?

No se podía negar que era lindo de escuchar eso. Cada palabra pareció vibrar a través de su entrepierna, como una corriente eléctrica enviando chispas desde sus venas apunto de agitarle las piernas para arrojar a ese joven sobre el sofá más cercano para enseñarle cuánta razón tenía. Le costó demasiado poder tragar la saliva que acababa de formarse en su boca.

-No deberías presumir de saber para qué te traje aquí –le dijo Christian con dureza.

Jack continuó tocando los palos chinos sin ningún ritmo determinado. Parecía como un niño al que hubiera reprochado y hacía tiempo para no tener que mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Pero eso forma parte, no? –le preguntó.

Su voz era suave, casi tímida. Christian tuvo un irresistible deseo de envolverlo en sus brazos prestar. No debería parecerle tan pequeño e indefenso. Ninguno de los otros chicos había causado en él ese deseo de protegerlos además de poseerlos, pero no podía desperdiciar tiempo ocupando su cabeza en esas cuestiones. Ya habría oportunidad de dejar libres sus instintos para guiar sus actos. Tenía que recordárselo, tanto a su cabeza como a la polla que no dejaba de palpitarle baj la bragueta.

-Sí –admitió sin ninguna pena. Si el chico era lo bastante maduro para sugerirlo, era bastante maduro para saber una parte de la verdad-. Pero hay todavía más que eso. Te lo explicaré todo en la mañana. Para entonces espero que tengas el asunto mucho más claro para que puedas todas una buena decisión.

-Hum –dijo Jack, tocando unas notas agudas consecutivamente con dos dedos. Todavía no había alzado la cabeza-. ¿Y qué pasaría si dijera que quiero quedarme?

"Entonces ya no sabrías lo que es sentarte derecho ni andarías exhibiéndote así." No había nadie en la casa, pero eso era aparte del punto. Era especialmente injusto restregarle por las narices la recompensa que podría tener si sólo decidía tirar por la ventana cualquiera de sus planes, sin importar cuántos años hubiera tomado en preparar un plan cuyos riesgos de fracasar eran mínimos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cumplir con esas ideas con el joven tentándole sin su permiso? Ni siquiera podía mantener la vista sobre él de modo que Christian la apartó con aire irritado.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –recalcó con severidad-. Los papeles estarán aquí en la mañana. Con suerte para entonces todas tus dudas estarán aclaradas.

Incluyendo si estaba dispuesto a quedarse bajo su techo para acatar sus reglas.

Jack levantó los hombros y los dejó caer en medio de un profundo suspiro. Parecía que al fin había entendido que no obtendría lo que buscaba esa noche. Christian casi se sintió molesto porque hubiera resultado tanto sencillo. Podría haber peleado por ello un poco más y darle una verdadera excusa para azotarle.

-Como quieras, padre –le respondió el joven con tono tan suave.

Christian se le quedó viendo con evidente sorpresa por unos largos segundos antes de que se repusiera y se acercara para acariciarle la cabeza, casi como un movimiento tentativo frente a un castillo de naipes que amenazara con derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. El cabello se sentía tan suave bajo su palma. Le resultaba fácil imaginarse trenzándoselo por entre las barras de una jaula.

Se apartó de inmediato apenas la idea surgió en su mente. ¿Cómo podía habérselo ocurrido algo así? Era una absoluta ridiculez. Sin duda que ese cabello no iba a quedarse así. Si lo que buscara fuera una hija lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo y sin duda que no sería otra puta adicta de las calles como lo había sido su madre. Esa debería ser una tradición familiar que debería haber muerto con ella.

Jack se giró sobre el banco, obviamente sin entender lo que había sucedido.

-Ve a dormir –le ordenó Christian algo bruscamente, esperando cubrir su vacilación anterior-. En la mañana saldremos de compras y querrás estar descansado para eso.

El joven se alzó del banco. El ligero crujido del cuerpo del banquillo en contra de la piel descubierta de sus muslos le hizo pensar en envolver sus piernas delgadas en prendas apretadas que quitaría de inmediato como una costra de un tirón cada vez que quisiera disponer de él. Las mujeres tenían suerte de poder usar vestidos, pero con un hombre a lo mejor pudiera arreglar la ropa de manera que tuvieran hoyos convenientes y a la vez fueran lo suficientemente discretos para el público. El truco del suéter colgando de las caderas (que no le gustaba mucho porque no se veía lo suficientemente elegante y los haría ver como una especie de criminales de barrio pobre) o el saco largo que tuviera una división por el medio.

El chico había dicho algo y esperaba su respuesta. ¿Qué había sido?

-¿Disculpa?

Jack levantó una mano y se rascó por encima del pezón como si no le diera la menor importancia atraer toda la atención de Christian sobre ellos, incluso si los veía endurecerse bajo sus ojos gracias a una combinación del ambiente y el contacto directo.

-Sólo dije si no quieres darme un beso de buenas noches –le propuso el más joven, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado sin verlo de manera directa.

Christian apretó la mandíbula y los puños a sus costados. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por un idiota? ¿Creía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Sus acciones eran el equivalente de bañarse en miel para ir a dormir a la cueva de un oso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cuidar de él si el muchacho seguía haciendo caso omiso de las reglas y los límites para hacer lo que le daba la gana?

¡Maldición!

Lo peor era que lo que de verdad quería era darle el gusto de la manera más salvaje que pudiera. Lo peor era que estaba funcionando con un cien por ciento de efectividad. Lo peor era que su polla iba a estallarle del deseo y no había otra cosa que deseara que tenerla estallando contra esa lengua diabólica para escuchar sus jadeos hambrientos antes de tragarle y pedir más como un perro.

¡Maldito sea!

Antes de que pudiera razonar más al respecto y decirse que debía calmarse, Christian se encontró atrayendo la cabeza del joven y juntando sus labios sin ninguna reserva. Jack reaccionó de inmediato rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose en puntas de pie. Sus delgados dedos se movieron por su cabello y le dieron un ligero tirón apasionado mientras Christian le sostenía las nalgas con sus manos, sobando su dureza e imaginando lo fácil que sería abrirlas para darle paso a lo que sea que quisiera ponerle. Para ser un chico tan delgaducho tenía un espectacular trasero, del tipo que haría delirar a alguna riquilla de secundaria o incluso mayores. ¿Cómo se vería con un uniforme escolar? ¿Una escena de maestro y alumno? Iba a acabar perdiendo la cabeza.

Recuperó algo de raciocinio sólo cuando las notas piano llegaron a sus oídos y se percató de que había subido al más joven a la superficie alta que estaba más a su alcance, el cual había resultado ser el piano. Las notas salieron disparadas como una alarma para sacarle de la nube de su propia lujuria, sólo para encontrarse que el joven continuaba moviéndose para recibirle entre sus piernas y sentir el relieve de su miembro por encima de sus pantalones de tela ligera.

-Basta –jadeó recuperando la consciencia con cada inhalación.

El joven lo tocaba de una manera demasiado deliciosa y sus dedos le rodeaban, bajando y subiendo con maestría por lo que era su largo.

-¿Seguro, padre? ¿No quieres darle a tu hijo algo para que tenga buenos sueños?

Oh, nene, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Pero más que nada no podía permitirle que tomara las riendas del asunto. Podía ser un terrible antecedente para el futuro. De manera que, haciendo tripas corazón, Christian le dio un manotazo antes de que le obligara a hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

No había pasado años evitando cometer errores de novato para verse convencido por un chico de las calles para hacerlos ahora.

-¿No entiendes lo que es un no? –le reprochó.

Jack descendió la mirada, cobijando su mano golpeada contra su pecho como para protegérsela. Al verlo Christian se dio cuenta de cuál era otro de los problemas o ventajas, dependiera de cómo se viera, de haberse decantado por miembros del sexo masculino en lugar del femenino. Ahora, en lugar de guiarse por sus gestos, sus miradas o el tono de sus voces agudas ahora sólo tenía que ver hacia su entrepierna para ver una polla ajena a la propia exhibiendo la misma dureza que quería liberar de sus pantalones. Conocía la textura que podía tener. Por curiosidad incluso había llegado a probar su sabor y tenía uno mucho más fácil de distinguir que cualquier coño por el cual hubiera pasado su lengua. Una indeseable hambre le embargó, pero se forzó a reprimirlo.

-Perdón, padre –emitió Jack en voz baja.

Christian suspiró, sintiendo que con eso le desarmada el enojo. Al menos el muchacho malicioso tenía una cierta idea de cómo debía comportarse, incluso si tenía que recibir cierto incentivo para actuar de esa manera aceptable. Necesitaba todavía modificar un par de cosas si esperaba que durara un poco más que los otros.

-Ya tienes lo que querías –le recalcó Christian, dando a su pesar un paso hacia atrás. Iba a tener que matarse a una paja en su propio baño si quería tener alguna esperanza de tener un buen sueño. Apenas estuviera todo bien arreglado ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar su insolencia-. Ahora vete a dormir.

Christian dio un paso hacia atrás para darle oportunidad de bajarse del piano por su cuenta. Las teclas volvieron a emitir su triste música falta de belleza cuando Jack tuvo que apoyar una mano encima para sacar su trasero de ahí. Eso no podía ser una posición bastante cómoda para follar en paz. Hizo una nota mental de hacérselo de esa manera un día en que lo tuviera atado, amordazado y la única cosa que pudiera hablar fuera el instrumento. No sabía tocar muchas cosas con el de modo que sería un interesante cambio para él, acústicamente hablando.

-Buenas noches –dijo Jack sin verlo, pasando por su lado en dirección de nuevo a las escaleras.

Christian se dirigió hacia la puerta que iba a la cocina para recoger el vaso que el joven había dejado en el suelo y bebió los últimos rastros de líquido que quedaban en el fondo. Desde arriba le llegó el sonido de la puerta luchando para ser cerrada. Christian bebió el borde adonde quedaban las marcas de los labios de Jack, incapaz de no recordar la sensación de sus bocas unidas cuando se besaban. De verdad no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tanta necesidad por uno de los chicos. Ellos habían sido apenas barras de chocolate. Jack era la cena principal.

Extraño. Pero muy excitante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El diablo está en los detalles**

* * *

Una alarma repentina espantó a Jack fuera de sus sueños y por unos segundos se preguntó si era una nueva locura de Tom creada con el indirecto propósito de amargarle todavía más la vida. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, sintió el olor de su propia cabeza en las almohadas suaves y parpadeó confundido a la luz ya encendida de su cuarto. Le tomó unos parpadeos poder acostumbrar los ojos pero finalmente pudo ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio, justo cuando una voz salió desde su costado.

-Buenos días –dijo Chrisitian, sentado en una silla.

Jack casi espantado hasta que reconoció de quién se trataba y sólo le quedó extrañeza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

El hombre tenía un libro sobre el regazo que cerró con calma tras colocado un marcador de papel y lo dejó encima de una cómoda. Jack vio que se trataba de una novela grande cuya portada sólo contenía el título de la obra y el nombre del autor en letras doradas en relieve. "Crimen y castigo" de ya no sabía quién. Era un libro grueso y parecía que su lectura a manos de Grey estaba bastante avanzada. ¿Para qué se podía haber traído eso hasta su cuarto y justo antes de que se despertara?

Jack miró hacia su mesilla de luz. Un reloj alarma digital de última generación estaba entonando su segunda ronda para poder despertarlo. Estaba seguro de que eso no estaba ahí anoche. Se habría dado cuenta.

-Un tiempo ya –dijo Christian y se levantó con confianza para apagar la alarma finalmente-. Babeas mientras duermes.

"No lo hago", pensó Jack como inmediata respuesta antes de percatarse de que tenía la boca seca y al subir la mano se restregó la humedad dejada en su mejilla. En la almohada también había una mancha por el sitio adonde debería para alguien que hacía exactamente lo que Grey acababa de sugerir.

-Ah –dijo. Sinceramente no sabía que eso podía pasar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuviera una almohada de verdad y no sólo su mano-. Disculpe –dijo, pensando que a lo mejor eso era lo que estaba esperando el hombre.

A él le parecería una completa estupidez, pero qué sabía él de lo que hacían o no los ricos. La idea de que lo estuviera esperando, viéndolo babosear sus cosas mientras dormía, tampoco le hacía especialmente feliz. Christian se irguió con las manos a la espalda.

-No te preocupes. De todos modos iba a enviarlo todo a limpiar. A las sábanas se las envía a limpiar diariamente –le informó Christian con un tono que sugería que ya sabía que esa novedad iba a maravillar a Jack.

No lo hizo. Pero era bueno prescindir de un regaño nada más levantarse. Salió de la cama restregándose los ojos y vio que Christian Grey no sólo estaba parado con el libro bajo el brazo, pero también tenía un traje de negocios que sin duda debía provenir de algún diseñador demasiado costoso para la mayoría de la gente. "Ah, claro", pensó en un súbito momento de claridad. "Hoy es lunes, debe estar por ir al trabajo."

-Levántate y estate listo en unos diez minutos –le indicó el hombre en cuanto lo vio de camino al armario adonde estaba la ropa con la que ya venía el cuarto-. Vamos a salir.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó Jack, sorprendido, volviéndose.

-Si vas a vivir aquí necesitarás tus propias cosas, ¿no? Ahora sólo tienes un aproximado, pero me imagino que son todavía demasiado grandes para ti. Todavía pareces un vagabundo con ellas puestas, de modo que es tiempo de arreglarlo.

Christian se dirigió a la puerta, sin darle oportunidad a responder. Tampoco se le ocurría qué podría responder a eso más que lo obvio: que todavía era un vagabundo. Pero antes de que el hombre saliera del cuarto, se giró hacia él.

-Por cierto –dijo. Su cruda mirada grisácea se dirigió cual lanza hacia los suyos-,lo de anoche no quiero que se repita. No puedes andar por la casa prácticamente desnudo de esa manera. Vas a pescar algo. Si sientes demasiado calor dímelo y veremos de arreglar el termostato.

Jack se mordió la lengua para contener una sonrisa sardónica. ¿Se creía en serio que iba a tragarse esa patética excusa? Y si creía que no había visto la manera en que lo había visto durante la noche estaba bien equivocado. Debía ser también del tipo que no quería ese tipo de distracciones a menos que las ordenara. Así resultaba mucho más aburrido. Se tragó sus ganas de emitir su respuesta en forma de una burla amistosa. Algo le decía que ese tipo ni siquiera se aguantaba ese tipo de cosas. No le veía mucho sentido del humor.

-Está bien, padre –le dijo de forma inexpresiva.

-Bien –asintió Christian, dejándolo solo para cambiarse.

Jack se permitió unos segundos para asimilar su nueva situación. Estaban a punto de ir de compras para él. Iba a ir de compras con un ricachón cuya mansión podría ser un hotel sin problemas. Y si lo que había visto hasta ahora podía servirle para hacer predicciones, seguro iba a insistir en comprarle las marcas más costosas. "Que haga lo que quiera", pensó, sonriendo para sí. Algo así podía ser entretenido y sería una nueva experiencia para tener. No tenía idea de cuánto pensaba durar, pero si esas iban a ser las cartas que iban a tocarle pensaba sacarles todo el jugo que podía.

En cuanto estuvo listo con otro sencillo conjunto de ropa, de nuevo recurriendo a los cinturones y a los calcetines doblados de nuevo para llenar su calzado, Jack salió de su cuarto para encontrarse de forma sorpresiva con Taylor esperándole justo afuera. "¿Este tipo no hace otra cosa que ser un sirviente?", se preguntó mientras el hombre le decía buenos días antes de guiarlo de vuelta al comedor. Desde ayer creía que ya sería obvio que por lo menos cuando se trataba de las habitaciones principales sabría cómo llegar, pero parecía que su "padre" todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en él para dejarse manejar por la mansión por su cuenta.

Suponía que estaba bien. Un sujeto con tanto que perder tenía un poco de razón en ser paranoico. Sin decir una palabra, los dos entraron a otro salón comedor más pequeño que el que habían usado para la cena. Christian ya estaba ubicado en la cabecera, leyendo el periódico en una tableta electrónica apoyada justo en frente de su plato vacío. En cuanto los vio entrar no se molestó en apagar la pantalla y le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a Taylor.

El hombre se giró sólo para darle una sonrisa amable a Jack antes de desaparecer en dirección a la cocina. Christian hizo un gesto hacia una silla a su lado que ya había sido previamente corrida. Jack se dejó caer, un poco abrumado por la cantidad de comida que había encima. Había desde tostadas con distintas opciones de jalea y mantequilla de maní, cuatro cajas de diferentes tipos de cereales, yogures de varios sabores, leche, azúcar y cosas que sólo había visto desde el exterior de panaderías y quizá alguien le hubiera dicho como se llamaban, pero él personalmente ya no tenía idea cómo se llamaban ahora. Se veían deliciosas.

-Puedes comer lo que quieras –indicó Christian sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla-. SI quieres algo más lo veremos en la tienda más tarde.

-¿Esto es lo que comes todos los días? –preguntó Jack, incapaz de creerlo que un sujeto con esa figura fuera capaz de engullir tanto azúcar nada más en la mañana. ¿A lo mejor pasaba mucho rato en el gimnasio?

-Es sólo para ir sondeando tus preferencias. En cuanto las hayamos tenido más claras la mesa estará menos llena o al menos eso espero –le explicó Christian distraídamente. Elevó un poco las cejas antes algo que vio en su pantalla y se puso a tocar otra sección. Después de unos segundos, mientras Jack estaba ocupado llenando su tazón con un cereal sabor de chocolate, el hombre dejó escapar una media sonrisa-. El contrato está listo. Voy a tener a Taylor trayéndolo en un momento.

Jack llenó su tazón hasta donde pudo con la leche y lo mezcló todo muy bien, dejando que la lecha tomara el color del chocolate, antes de llevárselo a la boca. Sólo había probado de esa marca cuando era niño y volver hacerlo como ahora se sentía como parte del paraíso. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil creer que cualquier cláusula le hiciera negarse a aceptar el trato que estaban llevando. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Christian mordisqueaba una tostada apenas cubierta por jalea de frambuesa, Taylor apareció desde el pasillo principal llevando una serie de hojas engrapadas por la parte superior. Con un mudo gesto Christian le dijo de dejarlo cerca de Jack en una zona libre de opciones para el desayuno.

-Gracias, Taylor. Ve teniendo listo el auto para cuando nos vayamos –dijo el hombre.

Jack vio por el costado del ojo que una expresión inusualmente seria pasaba por el rostro del sirviente antes de desvanecerse por la misma sonrisa solícita. "Será que no le ha dejado tiempo de desayunar", supuso Jack sin darle en realidad mucha importancia. Con la cuchara sobresaliendo de su boca, Jack se estiró a ver por encima de qué se trataban los papeles. Por lo que pudo entender era un acuerdo de absoluto silencio, pero por si acaso había algo más se giró hacia a su señor Grey de qué se trataba.

-Es para asegurar que lo que sea que pase entre tú y yo se quede entre nosotros. Lo último que quisiera es que mi vida fuera parte de alguna revista amarillista o que otras personas se hicieran una idea equivocada. Como imaginarás, tengo mucho interés en mantener mi privacidad en tan buen estado como ahora.

"Para que todavía tenga una posibilidad de recoger nuevos chicos", supuso Jack. Porque si no se trataba de eso ¿a quién podía importarle lo que dijera un chico de las calles acerca de un ricachón que nadie ni siquiera iba a creerle que lo conocía en persona? Jack recogió el contrato y se puso a ojearlo mientras continuaba llenándose la boca de cereal humedecido y leche saborizada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el señor Grey.

-Quiero al menos saber bien de qué se trata –respondió Jack tratando de controlar su voz para que no se notara que creía que esa era una respuesta obvia-. Ni siquiera tengo amigos online así que no tengo idea de a quién podría decirle nada, pero si quieres que lo firme prefiero leerlo.

Christian le miró con una cara que decía a las claras que esa no solía ser la reacción a la que estaba acostumbrado, entre incrédula y confundida. Pero dio un leve movimiento de hombros, al parecer decidiendo que no tenía mayor trascendencia incluso si seguía siendo raro y Jack siguió leyendo mientras el hombre mayor seguía poniéndose al día con las noticias.

-Hum –emitió Jack pasado un tiempo.

-¿Sí? –dijo el señor Christian.

-Esto me sigue sin decir exactamente qué clase de relación vamos a tener –dijo Jack, habiéndole dado una repasada general a todas las hojas-. Creía que el contrato que querías que firmara iba a ser sobre eso.

-Eso será más tarde. De nada serviría decirte exactamente qué quiero de ti si luego vas a rechazarlo y contárselo a quién sabe qué remedo de reportero barato.

-No creo que sea la gran cosa-comentó Jack con honestidad-. Personas con mucho dinero y extraños fetiches son como los ingleses y el té. Sobre todo ahora que todo mundo se las da de fetichista. Probablemente te ganarías un montón de admiradores si algo así se supiera.

Christian pareció que iba a decir una cosa, quizá un reproche al respecto, pero lo consideró y al final le preguntó:

-¿Tú crees?

Algo en la manera curiosa en que el hombre lo dijo le hizo gracia a Jack, pero no estaba tan relajado como para olvidarse de mantener cierta compostura frente al hombre.

-¿Por qué no? –dejó salir-. A muchas personas les basta el dinero para volver dios a cualquier tipo de persona.

-¿Te cuentas entre esas personas? –preguntó Christian, ahora ignorando del todo a su tableta para mirarle con tal de tener toda su atención para escuchar qué tenía que decirle al respecto.

Jack se esperaba que le volviera la cuestión, pero no se esperaba que realmente le importara tanto la respuesta. Siendo un ricachón dispuesto a gastar su dinero sin límites en extraños, ¿de verdad podía sorprenderse de que el dinero fuera un factor importante en su relación con otros? ¿Podía llamar a esa sorpresa como una ingenuidad a prueba de balas o simple estupidez?

-No lo creo –dijo, porque realmente no había otra cosa que tuviera posibilidad de decir, no dadas las circunstancias presentes. La fachada humilde era tan fácil de colocarse encima como cualquier otra máscara-. Obviamente que me gusta todo esto que has hecho por mí y lo aprecio mucho. Pero no creo que todo el dinero del mundo podría hacerme aceptar lo inaceptable, ¿sabes? No soy suicida precisamente y me gusta creer que tengo algo de autorespeto.

Una sombra oscura de desilusión se plantó sobre las atractivas y maduras facciones del hombre. Jack reprimió a duras penas su indignación. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso ese tipo quería a un suicida? ¿A alguien que no tuviera el menor sentido de dignidad o aprecio por sí mismo? Porque si esa era su idea, ya podía ir follándose con uno de sus elegantes candelabros. Con su ayuda, si eso era posible.

-Ya veo –dijo Christian con una clara nota de tristeza. "Ve a comer mierda, tío", le deseó Jack apretando un puño debajo de la mesa-. Para ser un chico de las calles tú tienes tus propios estándares, ¿no?

"Hijo de la remil puta." Vivir en las calles no significaba que alguien dejaba de ser una persona. Pero si quería seguir estando del lado bueno de ese sujeto, no podía ir haciéndole saber ese tipo de cosas ni comentárselas como si pretendiera que no iba a tomárselas a pecho.

-No lo sé –dijo con voz suave-. Si sirve de algo, a mí me gusta padre.

Apenas emitió esas palabras, temió que eso hubiera sido un intento demasiado obvio por lamerle el trasero. Pero un tipo así probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y a lo mejor ya ni siquiera notaba la diferencia.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió Christian y al alzar un poco la cabeza, Jack se dio cuenta de que su complacencia era evidente.

El hombre empujó un poco atrás su silla sobre el suelo y tomó otra tostada para untarla en la jalea de frambuesa que sólo él había tocado. Luego de lo cual dio una palmada sobre su rodilla, abriéndose de piernas. La señal no podía haber sido más clara para Jack. Echó igualmente su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de rodillas sobre el suelo y gateó hacia su padre por futuro contrato. Una vez estuvo entre sus piernas apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla que estaba más cerca y luego dejó descansar su mentón encima. Le levantó los ojos con lo que esperaba que fuera la disponibilidad de un buen perro.

Antes de obligarse a bajar la vista para concentrarse en el pecho del hombre en lugar de sus ojos, pudo notar que un gesto de desagrado pasaba por el rostro del mayor. Si eso no era lo que quería, ¿qué buscaba?

-Lo lamento –dijo, apartándose de él para erguir su espalda con las manos sobre sus muslos-. ¿Te he molestado de alguna manera?

No podía imaginar por qué y estaba todavía más molesto por haber recibido esa reacción.

-No, nene –dijo el señor Grey.

Jack ocultó su sorpresa. Era la primera vez en muchos años que nadie lo hubiera llamado así. Sintió que el hombre le ponía la mano encima de la cabeza y le daba una palmada que le pareció condescendiente antes de que lo hiciera mirarlo tirándole sin mucha fuerza de su cabello. Cuando volvió a verlo, el hombre mayor le sonreía con satisfacción. Ese había sido un rápido cambio. En cuanto le acercó la tostada a los labios, Jack comió procurando mantener la boca cerrada mientras masticaba. Después de haber terminado la tostada, Jack tomó entre sus dientes el pulgar de la mano que le sostenía el mentón y le lamió con fruición, envolviendo el pequeño miembro con su lengua antes de rodearlo con sus labios.

El dedo índice le dio una ligera caricia desde la posición en la que estaba. Jack se atrevió a mirarlo hacia arriba buscando una señal de que quería que fuera todavía más lejos y se pusiera algo más adentro de su boca, pero el hombre le cortó en seco negando con la cabeza y sacando su dedo de su alcance. Jack no pudo evitar notar el bulto que claramente se notaba desde su entrepierna. Christian se llevó el pulgar a su propia boca y probó su saliva. Era evidente que eso le gustaba. Una profunda expiración salió de él en forma de un suspiro lleno de decepción.

-Vas a ser la perdición de mí, nene –le comentó el hombre y se puso de pie, lo que dejó todavía en evidencia su erección, lo cual debió percatarse porque dio un paso hacia atrás, poniéndose encima el saco que había dejado en su silla-. Ponte de pie. Tenemos que ir de compras.

-Sí, padre –contestó Jack mecánicamente. Cada vez que lo rechazaba sentía algo de curiosidad por saber qué tanto era lo que ocultaba el señor que necesitaba toda esa parodia de consentimiento. Al erguirse de nuevo sobre sus pies, recogió el contrato que había dejado sobre su silla-. Quiero seguir leyéndolo –aclaró cuando notó la pregunta en los ojos del hombre.

-Si tienes alguna duda podrías preguntarme directamente.

Jack creía que esas eran sólo palabras que sonaban bien, pero no venían acompañadas con ninguna intención de darles peso. Había tenido toda la noche y el día anterior para aclararle las preguntas que ya le planteó anteriormente y continuaba sin hacerlo, excusándose en la necesidad de otra cantidad de papeles. Bien, si así era como quería pasarle la información, entonces al menos trataría de absorber esta lo más que pudiera.

Los términos legales que desconociera seguro que podría buscarlos en la red… asumiendo que le daba autorización para hacerlo, claro. Si es que tenía algún interés en seguir presentándose como un sujeto justo y no otro tirano que sólo quería un culo dependiente de él al que pudiera follar en cualquier momento que quisiera. Lo que ni siquiera le molestaría o sorprendería demasiado si el tipo de por sí se tenía figurado que vivir en las calles lo volvía un pobre idiota desesperado.

Afuera, en lugar del por sí gran auto que había visto a Taylor conducir el día anterior, los esperaba una especie de limusina negra. Imaginaba que era una especie porque no resultaba tan largo como otros ejemplos que había visto.

-Necesitamos el espacio para las compras –le explicó Christian en cuanto Taylor descendió del vehículo para abrirles una puerta.

Jack tardó un segundo en percatarse de que su padre por contrato esperaba que subiera primero y en cuanto lo hizo se adelantó, incapaz de reprimir su asombro por el espacio abierto en el centro del suelo mientras que los asientos se extendían desde el fondo hasta por el costado. Jack se acomodó en el borde en tanto Christian se ubicaba justo en el medio y extendió un brazo por detrás del asiento mientras revisaba algo en su celular con la otra mano.

Taylor cerró la puerta y entró a la zona del conductor, la cual estaba separada de ellos por un vidrio oscurecido que apenas dejaba ver la silueta del hombre al dar contra el sol. Antes de que se pusieran en camino, una luz fluorescente se encendió sobre sus cabezas. Jack se dispuso a seguir leyendo el contrato de confidencialidad.

-¿Ya has pensado en lo que quieres? –preguntó Christian distraídamente.

-No en realidad –contestó Jack, dándole una media sonrisa de complacencia-. Prefiero dejárselo a los expertos. Yo no tendría ninguna idea de cómo vestirme excepto poniéndome prendas que me queden encima.

-¿Es por eso que elegiste esas ropas? –le preguntó Christian haciendo un leve gesto hacia su apariencia.

Jack se miró de nuevo porque en serio no recordaba qué había tomado del armario. Era una simple camiseta azul con líneas blancas horizontales y el mismo jean que había usado en la noche anterior con un cinturón de color negro. Como calzado se ponía unas zapatillas. Había sido literalmente lo primero que encontró y estuvo más a su alcance. Podía estar de acuerdo en que no lucía como un supermodelo. Por una parte porque era demasiado escuálido y por otra con la ropa de talla más grande de lo necesario ese hecho se veía todavía más evidente. Pero no creía que estuviera haciendo ninguna declaración con lo que había escogido. Como todavía no le había contestado, Christian estiró la mano y tiró un poco del cuello de su camiseta, el cual colgaba tanto para dejar ver parte de su pecho delgado.

-Espero que entiendas que mi hijo no puede ir así –le explicó el señor Grey, dejando caer la tela sobre su piel-. Si decides quedarte vamos a tener que trabajar por poner algo de carne sobre esos huesos. Serías un muchacho terriblemente guapo si sólo cambiáramos eso.

Jack estaba de verdad confundido si tomar eso como un cumplido o no. Casi le hacía recordar a la bruja de Hansel y Gretel pensando en los mejores ingredientes que le llenaran el estómago. Por la manera en que lo emitía parecía que por lo menos para Christian debía tomarlo como uno, de modo que acomodó su respuesta a ese propósito.

-Si tú lo dices, padre. Gracias –Y le sonrió de forma amable.

Unos momentos más tarde llegaron al centro comercial. Taylor condujo el vehículo hacia un piso inferior del estacionamiento. Jack había reconocido la fachada cuando lo pasaban por la esquina y sabía que se trataba del mismo centro comercial al cual habría ido a comer de no haberlo recogido antes el empleado de Grey. Una vez se detuvieron, Grey ni siquiera se movió hasta que Taylor se bajara del vehículo para abrirles la puerta.

-Vamos a estar un tiempo aquí –informó el señor Grey-. A lo mejor tendremos también el almuerzo aquí. Te llamaré cuando estemos listos para volver.

-Sí, señor Grey –respondió Taylor.

Christian le hizo un gesto a Jack para que lo hiciera. Obediente, Jack procuró mantener a un par de pasos detrás de él sin ninguna pretensión de guiar el camino. Era la primera vez que sentía que podía caminar por esos pasillos con unas prendas de ropa nuevas que no hubiera mantenido arrugándose por meses dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Ni siquiera con sus mejores opciones encima se había atrevido a pasar del primer nivel, no fuera que se arriesgara a que alguien llamara a seguridad o a tener que aguantarse a las miradas de desaprobación de un vejete que creía tenerle figurada la vida entera en base a la falta de calidad en su calzado.

En general podía pretender sin problemas que no le importaba atraer esa clase de atención, pero en otros días podía ser de verdad irritante. Sin embargo, ahora, bajo el ala del señor Grey no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué clase de tiendas había en los niveles superiores, pero al parecer no se había equivocado al creer que se trataba de tiendas de ropa más costosas. El señor Grey lo llevó hasta una tienda de ropas masculinas en las que sólo había hombres mayores y una sola mujer inspeccionando camisas encima del mostrador.

Un encargado canoso con camisa, chaleco y pantalones oscuros salió de inmediato a recibirlos, dirigiéndose sólo hacia el señor Christian Grey después de dirigirle apenas una leve mirada de reconocimiento por su existencia a Jack. Al muchacho en cuestión no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser parte o no de la conversación que estaba sucediendo justo en frente de él, claramente refiriéndose a él y su figura, porque todo el lugar de por si lo ponía demasiado incómodo. No podía quitarse la sensación de que ese no era su lugar y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo agarrara por detrás para intentar sacarlo de ahí a rastras. Estaba incómodo y cuando el hombre empleado empezó a sacar prendas de ropa de entre los estantes, Christian Grey le sorprendió tomándole del antebrazo para dirigirlo a una habitación conectada a la tienda que sólo contenía los vestuarios.

No había manera de que nada de lo que hicieran ahí fuera presenciado por nadie en la tienda. Christian le indicó de meterse a uno de los cubículos, el cual sólo contenía un espejo de cuerpo entero con un marco de madera claro, un banco y una barra de madera de la cual sobresalían ganchos metálicos para ir colgando lo que fuera que los clientes necesitaran. Christian le dijo que quería que se fuera desnudando y desapareció tras la cortina, dejándolo solo.

Jack hizo lo que se pedía, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, y se quedó sobre sus calcetines y la ropa interior como únicas prendas puestas. Se sentó sobre el banco a esperar, al lado de las ropas que había tratado de doblar en la forma más correcta posible porque de verdad no podía imaginar cuál era la posición del hombre al respecto. No mucho más tarde, Christian regresó cargando un montón de ropas dobladas entre sus brazos.

-Deja lugar –le dijo.

Jack se levantó y le vio separar a las camisas de las camisetas y de los pantalones. Hecho lo cual, Christian se volvió. La forma en que lo hizo tuvo algo lo suficientemente de improviso para que Jack diera un respingo en respuesta. Pero incluso si el hombre no hubiera actuado de esa manera, la forma en que lo miraba habría sido suficiente para ponerlo intranquilo. Parecía casi… furioso con él. ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué podía haberse equivocado?

Antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera en pensar en cualquier motivo posible, Christian se le abalanzó y lo puso contra la pared, las manos sobre su cuello. Jack sintió su corazón saltándole al fondo de su garganta, una completa imposibilidad anatómica causada por el puro miedo del momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las manos del hombre sólo lo sostenían pero no lo apretaban. Un segundo más tarde las manos subían para elevarle la cabeza y que no tuviera otra opción que aceptar uno de sus besos impuestos en los que un gemido de sorpresa permitió la invasión de la lengua tirana.

Le gustaban los besos del hombre, le gustaba un poco la agresividad, le gustaba la impetuosidad. Pero la sombras lineales sobre el rostro de Christian le hicieron mirar hacia arriba mientras el resto de su cuerpo se acoplaba al del mayor sin siquiera pensarlo. Las sombras provenían de los focos del techo iluminándoles desde arriba de los ganchos de metal. SI Christian Grey o él hubieran sido un poco más altos, el señor Grey ahora tendría un ojo menos.

Esa idea se le hizo tan graciosa que se le escapó una risa que a medio camino se convirtió en otro gemido cuando el hombre le agarró de un muslo para subírselo a la cintura. Jack le restregó su entrepierna ondulando su espalda.

-¿Lo has visto, verdad? –preguntó Christian casi gruñendo contra sus labios-. Todas esas mujeres e incluso hombres babeando por ti a nuestro paso. Lo estabas haciendo apropósito, ¿no? Debe haberte encantado tener toda esa atención para ti, ¿verdad?

Jack se le quedó viendo, incapaz de entender de qué diablos estaba hablando. De verdad que no podía siquiera imaginarlo. No había hecho más que seguir a Christian por detrás. ¿Y no había dicho él mismo que parecía demasiado escuálido para ser todo lo atractivo que podía ser y por eso necesitaba más carne en los huesos? Pero antes de que hubiera sido capaz de formular cualquier clase de respuesta, el señor Grey le impuso otro beso y el agarre sobre la nalga unida a su pierna alzada se intensificó, haciéndole gimotear del dolor.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo?

-Si llegas a aceptar mi trato no vas a poder hacer eso, ¿te das cuenta? –siguió Christian Grey, sosteniéndole con firmeza del mentón para que ni siquiera pudiera volverle la vista-. La posición ya era más que incómoda-. No vas a poder exhibirte ni desplegar tus encantos a nadie más que a mí. Yo no suelo compartir mis posesiones.

-Yo… -jadeó Jack, prácticamente sintiendo a su cerebro correr para ponerse en el correcto papel para la ocasión. Quería usar sus uñas largas para enterrárselos en los ojos, pero al menos no lo estaba ahorcando y debía recordar que no tenía el poder para ejercer esa rebeldía. Todavía no estaba en un estado de peligro tal que requiriera semejante medida-… lo lamento, padre… Voy a tratar de tomarlo en cuenta.

-Con tratar no voy a estar satisfecho –replicó Christian, fulminándole con una mirada helada.

Jack tragó saliva a duras penas. No porque los dedos del hombre se lo impidieran sino porque tenía la garganta seca como una hoja de lija.

-E…entiendo, padre. Lo haré. No me interesa que nadie más me vea que tú, padre.

-Esa es otra cosa –continuó Christian y los dedos justo debajo su mandíbula se sintieron tensarse con ira contenida. Jack no podía moverse, no podía mirar a ninguna otra cosa que a los ojos grisáceos de hielo puro que se clavaban en él-. Es excepcionalmente notable que sepas comportarte tan bien sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento.

-¿No te alegra eso… padre? –inquirió Jack e intentó sonreír-. Eso significa menos trabajo para ti, ¿no? Yo sé las cosas básicas, sé lo que tú quieres… puedo complacerte como tú más quieres.

-El problema, pequeño, es que yo no he sido el que te ha enseñado esas cosas y eso personalmente me irrita. Me hace pensar en cuánta experiencia has tenido antes de conocerme y con cuántos sujetos habrás practicado. No puedo llevarme a la cama a una persona que ha tenido tantos amantes. ¿Quién me asegura que no cargas con alguna clase de enfermedad en este momento?

¿De eso se trataba? ¿De verdad eso le irritaba tanto? ¿Acaso siquiera caía en cuenta de que sólo llevaban conociéndose un par de días? Pero no, no podía perder la calma. Ese sujeto tenía todas las cartas a su favor y él no tenía ninguna. Nadie iba a arriesgar el cuello para salvar a un perro callejero de un ricachón energúmeno que quisiera descargarse contra él.

-No, padre, te equivocas –dijo Jack. Negarlo podía ser suicida o, en todo caso, sólo estúpido porque no habría forma en que lo creyera-. Sólo tuve un Amo, una vez, hace muchos años, pero no he vuelto a hacer lo mismo por ninguna persona. Me he mantenido sano lo más posible. Sólo ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que me hice los exámenes y estaba bien. Viviendo como lo hago realmente no puedo permitirme enfermarme, ¿no es así?

La furia en la expresión de Christian pareció cristalizarse y suavizarse un poco, convirtiéndose en escarcha de descontento. ¿Acaso había decepción también? ¿Tan acostumbrado estaba a ser el primero de todos los otros chicos? Y pensar que otros dominantes estarían felices al encontrar a alguien así…

-Él está muerto –aclaró Jack, agradeciendo que el agarre en su cuello se suavizara para poder bajar el mentón. El tacto de hombre se pasó a su clavícula con su pulgar presionando el hueco que tenía por el medio-. Él sí estaba enfermo, por eso nunca me tocó con su propia piel –El señor Grey lo estaba escuchando con atención, de modo que continuó-. Fueron dos años en los que me entrenó como su mascota y luego murió. Quiso dejarme algo de dinero para que pudiera seguir manteniéndome solo, pero sus hijos no lo permitieron y tuve que volver a las calles de nuevo. He hecho lo que he podido para seguir adelante, pero eso fue todo. Nunca repetí lo mismo por nadie.

La ira, que le había parecido tan sólida como el mármol, parecía haberse evaporado del todo en el aire y sólo quedaba la curiosidad. La negra curiosidad que sólo preguntaba las cosas que no quería responder, pero debería porque así eran las cosas.

-Eres demasiado joven para que haya sucedido hace tanto tiempo como dices –dijo el señor Christian y Jack tuvo la tentación de girar los ojos por su ingenuidad al creerse que tenía 21 años-. ¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?

Jack en realidad quería preguntar si eso tenía alguna importancia, pero ya se sabía mejor que eso su camino a seguir. Hombres como Christian Grey jamás hacían preguntas por las cuales no esperaran una clara y concisa respuesta. Mientras más positiva y a su favor estuvieran, mejor.

-Tenía 16 años, señor –contestó y en su fuero interno notó el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener un tono casual.

De pronto casi sintió un subidón de espanto cuando el pulgar de Christian empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas su impulso de apartarlo de un golpe o de volver la cabeza. No quería compasión, ni de él ni de nadie. Había vivido bien por su cuenta, no la necesitaba. Por eso era más fácil decir que sus padres lo habían echado al descubrir sus tendencias homosexuales, cuando se enteraron de que era ateo, cuando creyó que podría hacer mucho mejor en la vida sin ellos. Cualquier excusa antes de tener una adonde la gente tuviera esa asquerosa mirada que sólo le dedicaban a las pobres palomitas inocentes que no se merecían la mierda que les tiraba el mundo. Le repugnaba esa mirada. Lo hacía sentir débil, como una víctima.

-16, ¿eh? Es todavía un año más de lo que yo tenía cuando me inicié –continuó Christian inesperadamente, causando que Jack lo mirara con genuina sorpresa. Christian le sonrió como si esa fuera una reacción más que esperable dadas las circunstancias y siguió hablando, sin dejar de acariciarle la piel lampiña-. ¿Qué sucedió con tus padres, pequeño?

Ah, no, eso sí que no, se decidió Jack. Podía ser honesto acerca de muchas cosas, pero otras prefería llevárselas contigo hacia la tumba. No porque fueran especialmente importantes o vergonzosas, sino porque algo debía ser todavía suyo mientras bajaba la cabeza y pronunciaba la misma cantinela de adoración y obediencia que aquel otro hombre mayor y enfermo le había inculcado a fuerza de regaños y firmeza. Sólo de pensar en él era imposible no notar las diferencias abismales que existían entre esos dos Amos que el destino o el diablo había puesto en su camino. Aquel se había sentido mucho más como un padre que todavía como compañero de fantasías llevadas a la realidad que lo que se había sentido el que tenía el frente.

Entonces había sido divertido someterse y ceder, parte de un entretenido juego en el que siempre se sentía seguro y en cuyos brazos siempre podía confiar caerse con los ojos cerrados. Este era un trabajo y uno por el cual no tenía las mayores esperanzas de poder durar antes de que debiera tirar la toalla de forma definitiva. Podía ser un viejo verde calentón que todavía tuviera buena cara y a lo mejor supiera follar bien, pero no era más que otro creído que se pensaba el rey del mundo y pataleaba como un bebé demasiado poderoso cuando existía la más mínima duda al respecto.

-Murieron, señor –informó con voz monótona, sólo agregando la correcta expresión de tristeza y lamentación para no parecer un desalmado o, el cielo no lo quisiera, alguien capaz de desafiar sus caprichos-. Si no le importa, mi señor, preferiría no hablar de eso. Además no veo por qué eso sería importante –Movió su cabeza contra el pecho de Christian y puso las dos manos alrededor de su cuello. El movimiento, como pudo notar, causó un leve estremecimiento en el mayor, cosa que le satisfizo, pero por otra parte no provocó que este lo apartara por tomar la iniciativa en algo para variar-. Eso pasó hace muchísimo tiempo, mi señor – Casi un año, para ser más exactos. Se enterró contra él como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras-. Ahora le sirvo a usted y es todo lo que importa. Piénselo como que usted ahora puede disfrutar de un hijo obediente que tendrá una mejor idea de cómo hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso que otros chicos disponibles. Ese será mi regalo para usted, señor.

Esperaba que se creyera esa montaña de lisonjas porque si no lo hacía, ya no sabía más que hacer. Hacerle semejante escena por un ataque de celos (los cuales de por sí eran irracionales, pero los suyos ya se propasaban) ya le había descolocado demasiado y en lo absoluto se habría esperado que tendría que confesar sus antecedentes sumisos con anterioridad. "Aunque él también me confesó los suyos o al menos una parte", pensó. Quince años había dicho, ¿cierto? Y creía que él había tenido y seguía teniendo una adolescencia jodida. Pero una familia equipada con su buena cantidad de millones seguramente ayudaba bastante a limpiar casi todas las heridas, o al menos eso suponía Jack.

Permanecieron en completo silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que, inspirando con inusitada fuerza por encima de su coronilla, como si estuviera aspirándole la caspa de entre los folículos, Christian le aferró de la nuca y le abrazó.

-Realmente –dijo el hombre, hablando contra su cabello con olor a manzanas- de verdad espero que no me decepciones, pequeño. Ya he tenido demasiadas decepciones para molestarme en contarlas.

Por la forma en que se manejaba, Jack no lo puso en duda ni por un segundo. Y si un sujeto ya conocido en la materia como él estaba teniendo dificultades para ponerse al día con ese sujeto voluble, ¿qué tanto peor iba a ser para un simple novato? Sería imposible aguantarlo y quedarse cuerdo. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo agradeció el hecho de haber conocido a su primer Amo y haber tenido la posibilidad de aprender bajo su mano, porque al menos ahora contaba con una oportunidad para sobrevivir a ese nuevo obstáculo. Pero la decepción ya le había llegado a él de pleno, incluso si desde el inicio se había afirmado que sería sencillamente imposible que ese ricachón pudiera complacerlo en la exacta manera en que necesitaba que fuera.

Así era la vida de un trabajador, después de todo. Alguien tenía que ganarse el sueldo y vender su cuerpo y regalar caramelos en forma de palabras no representaba en lo absoluto un concepto nuevo que jamás hubiera puesto en práctica.

-No te preocupes, padre –le dijo Jack, devolviéndole el apretón por las caderas, lo que causó otro estremecimiento pero fue seguido por una falta total de respuesta verbal-. Nunca me atrevería a molestar a mi padre.

Christian le dio un beso rápido en la coronilla. A pesar de que la erección en sus pantalones y la suya propia bajo su ropa interior no era para nada discretas, el hombre mayor insistió en que se pusiera las nuevas prendas y Jack supo en el mismo instante en que inició que sería una guerra perdida el tratar de convencer a Christian que no era un muñeco a tamaño natural al que podía vestir como si no tuviera autonomía sobre sus propios miembros. Al menos ya no era tan brusco como cuando le había lanzado contra la pared, aunque casi odiaba también el aire… paternal que había respecto a sus movimientos en relación con él.

Todavía se le escapaban roces por sus piel pálida, todavía lo tocaba más de lo que era necesario y sólo un verdadero inocente podría ignorar el brillo de su mirada al subirle o bajarle los cierres de los pantalones, incluso cuando la erección de Jack hacía tiempo se había desvanecido, pero aun con eso había un cierto cuidado, una cierta delicadeza, un pequeña y minúscula fracción de todo el escenario que realmente podría ser de un padre sólo ayudando a su hijo a vestirse. "Bueh, por nada habrá sido que tiene ese particular fetiche", pensó Jack, decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto ni darle más profundidad de la que merecía el asunto. "A saber de dónde lo habrá sacado. A lo mejor fue su padre el que lo inició a él o quién sabe."

Seguía pensando de esa manera perezosa, sabiendo que sus opiniones respecto a las prendas o cómo quedaban en relación a su entera apariencia iban a ser completamente irrelevantes. Christian no quería darle la ropa que a él podría gustarle o que podría combinar en algún remedo de estilo que el más joven pudiera haberse formado a lo largo de sus años de existencia. Sólo quería vestir bien a su propiedad con lo que a él le provocaba placer y si así podía mantenerlo feliz, a Jack le parecía perfecto. La ley del menor esfuerzo posible a veces era la única ley por la que se podía seguir, sobretodo si no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de cómo hacer lucir bien lo poco que hacía. Eso no valía la pena trabajar. Lo mejor sería dejárselo a los expertos, a aquellos que pasaban día y noche pensando en esa clase de asuntos, en saber combinar los tonos para darle más vida a alguien que se mantenía del sol tan alejado como un vampiro y tenía el cuerpo de uno que bien podría haber recién salido de la tumba después de una siesta de 117 años.

Todo lo que Christian quería en él se lo probaron y todo lo que le parecía era digno de caminar a su lado tenía que pasar por el visor siempre puesto en positivo del encargado de la tienda, el cual apenas se encargaba de proveer de accesorios acorde al conjunto seleccionado. Para cuando finalmente acabaron en elegir trajes de diferentes tonos, formales, no formales y casuales (que le pegaran un tiro si tenía la menor idea de cuál era la diferencia entre esos últimos), Jack se estaba aburriendo en serio y, como no podía dejar volar su mente por las fantasías sexuales que con cada segundo más se convencía jamás podría realizar, no fuera que el encargado le viera la erección y le formara un escándalo o, peor aún, acabara pillándole algo importante al ajustarle los pantalones, también estaba comenzando a irritarse. Al final ellos salieron con tantas bolsas que por tuvieron que llevar entre los dos si tenían alguna esperanza de salir con todas.

Habían sido largas horas las pasadas dentro del vestuario, y para Jack habían parecido todavía más largas, de modo que no fue una sorpresa para nadie ver que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Christian Grey insistió en que "su joven acompañante" pudiera salir vestido con las nuevas prendas que le había conseguido y ahora al menos se veía más normal. La ropa lucía normal y uno sólo podría imaginar lo mucho que había costado tras haberle visto las etiquetas o los logos de sus costosos diseñadores en el interior.

En cuanto salieron finalmente de la tienda, Jack abrió la boca para sugerir el lugar adonde siempre compraba sus emparedados, como ahí tenían menú variados y todo, hasta donde él había probado, sabía delicioso, pero sin perder más tiempo Christian se dirigió simplemente hacia un restaurante adonde flotaba el olor de los postres en exhibición y los platos calientes de distinto origen.

Había pasado por enfrente del restaurante varias veces, sintiendo envidia de los mocosos que podían pedir los postres más dulces después de haber sido alimentados con las cenas más grandes, sabiendo que jamás podría reunir el dinero suficiente para poder sentarse y pedir un vaso de gaseosa. El simplón de Jack sólo podía ver desde afuera y atragantarse la nariz con el aroma de sus platos. Como el hijo por contrato de Christian Grey, un mesero les guió especialmente hasta una mesa más privada al fondo, por la zona adonde había parejas disfrutando de su comida apartados de las familias.

Christian se sentó primero. Jack no sabía cuál era el lugar que le correspondía hasta que Christian hizo un leve gesto, casi irritado porque no se hubiera movido lo suficientemente inmediato, en dirección a la silla justo en frente de sí y Jack se apresuró en sentarse. Dejaron las bolsas en las sillas vacías que cada uno tenía justo al lado. El hombre mayor hizo el pedido sin molestarse en preguntarle qué podría preferir y el mesero se retiró haciendo una pequeña genuflexión.

No parecía que Grey estuviera especialmente interesado en entablar conversación, viendo cómo se mantenía revisando su celular, de modo que Jack aprovechó el silencio para mirar alrededor, tratando de absorber lo más posible lo que no podía haber sido más que un sueño en el pasado. Sólo detrás de ellos una pareja acababa de recibir su orden e incluso adonde estaba ellos el olor de los platos calientes estaban llenándole los pulmones, haciéndole humedecer la boca con cada segundo. ¿Iban a tardar mucho?

Christian dejó de teclear en la pantalla de su aparato y bloqueó la pantalla para ponerlo a un lado de sus cubiertos.

-El contrato estará ya listo cuando lleguemos a casa –le informó de improviso.

-¿De verdad hace falta el contrato? Con mi…-Jack se cortó antes de decir que con su antiguo Amo nunca había necesitado ningún contrato. Con tener una palabra de seguridad y los límites infranqueables claros más allá de toda duda había sido suficiente. El resto habían podido arreglarlo con ir probando qué les funcionaba y qué no. Había sido todo un proceso más bien natural. Pero la razón de que no hubiera querido explicar eso era porque no tenía deseos de provocar otra escena de celos o alguna clase de castigo imprevisto por atreverse a recordarle a ese hombre en su presencia. Trató de salvar la conversación-. Digo, ¿no podría ser suficiente que lo hablemos nada más?

-Es mucho más rápido y sencillo presentarte con una lista de la mayoría de cosas que espero obtener de nuestra relación. Si tienes dudas estas se preguntan y las resolvemos. Pero no habrá negociaciones. Si crees que no serás capaz de cumplir con mis expectativas lo sabrás en el momento en que veas el contrato y decidiremos entonces si toda esta experiencia ha sido o no una pérdida de tiempo.

"Así que te gastaste todo ese dinero en una persona que ni siquiera sabías si querría quedarse o no", pensó Jack, asintiendo de forma silenciosa para el mundo exterior. Debía ser bonito tener tanto dinero que podía ser despilfarrado así sin ninguna consecuencia.

-Entiendo –dijo, dándole la razón.

-Ibas a decir que con tu otro Amo no tenías contrato, ¿no? –quiso asegurarse Christian Grey, demostrándole que para variar le había puesto atención a lo que salía de su boca-. Cuando se es tan joven es fácil estar abierto a todas las posibilidades. Es fácil creer que uno es capaz de hacerlo todo –Christian dejó escapar una pequeña mueca de desagrado como si ese no fuera sido su caso particular. Jack no sabía si tomar en serio algo así de un sujeto que podía permitirse tales extravagancias y que, por lo que respectaba ahora, en serio se podía permitir hacer prácticamente lo que quiera sólo con el poder de su dinero y quién sabía si no también influencias-. Pero todo mundo tiene que crecer y saber que hay ciertas cosas más allá de sus límites.

Jack se mordió el labio unos segundos, pensativo. De pronto se sobresaltó cuando Christian dio una palmada sobre la mesa. El sonido de los cubiertos rebotando llegó a atraer la atención de los comensales más cercanos, los cuales se les quedaron mirando un instante antes de volver a sus propios asuntos, tranquilizados porque no lucía como que el asunto iba a escalar a mayores.

-No hagas eso –gruñó Christian dirigiéndole una mirada oscura, sin prestar atención a la pequeña conmoción que había formado.

"¿Ahora qué?"

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jack, un poco amedrentado a su pesar.

Esa ligera sensación de miedo se trasladó a su miembro, haciéndolo sentir todavía más indefenso. Cerró las piernas con fuerza y trató de mantener su expresión estoica al mantener bajada la cabeza.

-Morderte el labio –dijo Christian y se pasó una mano por el cabello, claramente frustrado-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando haces ese tipo de cosas? Voy a acabar arrastrándote al baño para follarte si vuelves a hacer eso.

Jamás en toda su vida Jack había conocido a un sujeto más voluble. ¿No se suponía que ya era demasiado mayor para tener esos arranques? El más joven tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener la vista pegada en su mano, apretando una pierna contra la otra. "Lo peor es que probablemente me encantaría que lo hicieras", pensó para sus adentros, reconociéndose molesto consigo mismo por esa verdad.

De haber sido otro sujeto, uno en el que pudiera tener algo más de confianza, se habría divertido con ir tirando de sus hilos para saber hasta dónde podía llegar y cuáles serían las consecuencias, pero como estaban las cosas todavía estaba tanteando el terreno y tenía deseos por ver cómo se manejaba por su cuenta antes de pretender manipularlo hacia los caminos que él deseaba.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces, padre? –preguntó Jack-. Si usted va a tener tanto poder sobre mí con firmar un contrato, algo así debería ser de esperar.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Christian Grey con una nota de evidente de complacencia y luego suspiró, frotándose las sienes-. Sin embargo tengo mis razones para obrar así. Con eso se supone que es suficiente para alguien en tu posición. No discutas conmigo.

"No pretendía hacerlo" pensó Jack, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que eso sería lo mismo que discutir.

-Sí, señor –acató Jack.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportándolo. En ese momento el mesero apareció cargando una amplia bandeja de plata. Le sirvió primero a Christian y luego a Jack. Traía una botella de un Chardonnay que luego abrió con un rápido movimiento de mano. A un asentimiento de cabeza de Christian, el mesero le sirvió una copa y luego a Jack antes de dar otra pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido? –preguntó Jack procurando mantener una voz suave, en lo absoluto conflictiva.

-Creo que la última vez fue hace un mes –comentó Christian haciendo memoria. Entonces se encogió de hombros, desechando los insignificantes detalles-. Diría que no es tanto tiempo para que se hayan olvidado de mí. Ahora come.

Jack tenía la impresión de que debía de haber venido con otro chico de las calles. Sin ninguna gana de desobedecerle, sobre todo cuando el delicioso aroma le estaba llenando de forma placentera las narices, Jack se dispuso a dejar su plato completamente limpio hasta de la más mínima migaja. ¿El hombre lo quería con carne sobre los huesos? No tenía problema en complacerle. Pareció que esta había sido una correcta decisión porque Christian le sonrió como si el hecho de haber comido tanto se debiera por entero a una necesidad por darle el gusto en lugar de un fuerte apetito. Como sea que fuera, Jack aceptó gustoso la posibilidad de tener postre.

Lo único fue que se dedicó agua en los vasos normales en lugar del líquido cristalino que el hombre mayor bebía a sorbos elegantes. Por la forma en que lo miraba Jack podía decir que sentía curiosidad por su pequeña negativa, pero o estaba lo bastante contento con su manera de alimentarse de momento o realmente le tenía sin cuidado, porque al menos se abstuvo de hacer el menor comentario al respecto.

Durante la comida Christian le hizo apenas unas cortas preguntas acerca de su vida en las calles.

-¿Qué hacías para sobrevivir? ¿Vender tu deliciosa boca en las calles?

Jack se contuvo a tiempo de soltar una carcajada por escuchar semejante expresión tan afectada. Mordió con fuerza la cuchara que usaba para comer su porción de cheesecake (ahora eso sí le había permitido escoger el hombre dejándole el menú cerca) hasta que el impulso pasó y siguió hablando.

-Más que nada mendigar –explicó-. La gente puede ser muy generosa si sabes cómo provocar ese efecto en ellas.

-No me cuesta nada creerlo –admitió Christian Grey con cierto retintín divertido-. Sin duda que tienes una cierta facilidad con las palabras que no es fácil de encontrar.

El cumplido de verdad había tomado a Jack por sorpresa. No le parecía que había sido especialmente ingenioso alrededor de él, pero, como siempre, tenía que recordar lo que sin duda debía ser la regla de oro tratando con el señor Grey: no discutir. Incluso si lo que decía no le parecía tener el menor sentido.

-Gracias, señor –dijo, dejándole ver una modesta sonrisa-. Significa mucho viniendo de usted.

¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se fueran a casa? La verdad era que le gustaba el lugar. Le gustaba el ambiente calido y los aromas, las personas reunidas sin ponerse atención una a la otra y el saber que su única preocupación sería darle su trasero a un viejo verde con demasiado temperamento para su propio bien. Alguien así podía acabar con problemas de corazón. A lo mejor ya los tenía. A lo mejor le acababa dando algo sólo por una vez que se le ocurriera mostrarle una abierta rebeldía. Eso si presuponía que no acababa matándolo antes.

En cierto momento de su tranquila conversación, mientras su mente vagaba por escenarios en los cuales el hombre frente a él caía muerto de un golpe y él debería manejárselas para escapar de la mansión, Jack dejó caer por accidente su cuchara por el suelo. Al tratar de doblar su pierna para recogerla terminó creando una zona para que el instrumento se deslizara libremente sin pretenderlo y el metal brillante desapareció debajo de la mesa. Christian le miró alzando una ceja. Estaba claro que no pensaba ayudarle a recogerla incluso si la cuchara estaba justo debajo de su silla.

-Permítame recogerlo, señor –dijo Jack con una sonrisa de obligada cortesía antes de echar su silla hacia atrás e inclinar el cuerpo hacia debajo del mantel.

Lo malo era que el mantel de por sí llegaba hasta el suelo y tal como estaba ese escenario no podía distinguir adonde había aterrizado la maldita cosa. Lo único que veía claro era la silla encima de la cual salían las piernas cubiertas por los costosos pantalones del costoso grisáceo de Christian Grey. Jack le dirigió una mirada de vacilación mirando por encima de su plato, pero este sólo le dirigió una torcedura de boca que sólo podía expresar impaciencia.

Cuidando de que estuviera fuera del alcance de su mirada antes de hacerlo, Jack giró los ojos y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Encontró la cuchara de inmediato justo detrás del zapato negro del hombre. Cuando Jack se estiró para tomarla, sintió una irresistible curiosidad para mirar hacia más arriba y, no tanto para su sorpresa como podría haberlo pensado, notó que entre las piernas había un bulto notable. Le tomó unos segundos entender que no se trataba de que el hombre tenía un miembro especialmente grande que apenas podía ser contenido dentro de su ropa interior, sino porque el sujeto se había excitado.

Mientras lo miraba tratando de reconocer la diferencia, Christian Grey se acomodó un poco sobre su silla y su idea de ponerse todavía más cómodo incluyó abrirse todavía más piernas como si no le diera importancia. No hubo ningún gesto aparte, sólo un ligero acercamiento del hombre al borde de la silla. En realidad no podía negarlo. Quería saber qué tanto podía atreverse.

La mayoría de los hombres preferían la privacidad de un basurero o de un callejón por el cual nadie estaba pasando a altas horas de la madrugada. Su antiguo Amo sólo se atrevía siquiera a tocarle cuando se trataba de estar en la seguridad dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar. Pero también los había que podían encontrar un verdadero acceso de excitación ante la posibilidad de ser atrapados. Sabía que él mismo se había tocado a sí mismo planteándose escenario así y durante los dos años de su sumisión había llegado a desear que a su Amo se le ocurriera hacer algo así. Pero no se atrevía porque no quería ser arrestado por abusar de menores.

Dubitativo, Jack le puso una mano encima de la rodilla y subió lentamente por la pierna. Los músculos debajo de su mano parecieron contraerse y él alejó su mano, preocupado de que hubiera sido una reacción producto de algún tipo de rechazo. Pero Christian Grey, su padre, sólo le abrió un poco más las piernas sin hacer nada más. ¿Era su imaginación o el bulto había crecido todavía más? ¿Qué tan grande sería?

Jack extendió ahora las dos manos y las subió por sus muslos, sintiendo los músculos trabajados debajo de la tela seguramente cortada por un costurero profesional, diseñado sólo para albergar la ricachona persona de ese hombre. "Última oportunidad", pensó Jack atreviéndose ahora sí a llegar al bulto para pasarle su mano por encima en un movimiento lento y circular. Christian volvió a moverse un poco sobre la silla, acercándosele todavía más.

Menos mal. Al fin se le presentaba algo familiar y con lo que podía lidiar. Esta vez, incluso si alguien los descubría, la culpa sólo podía ser del ricachón que se dejaba ser chupado debajo de la mesa por su joven acompañante. Lo peor que podía pasarle era que lo tomaran por su trabajador de las esquinas y le impusieran una multa que tendría que pagar con trabajo comunitario, pero no era la primera vez que se arriesgaba a algo así y eso no le había detenido antes.

Se lamió los labios. No podía negar que deseaba saber, que quería saber. Que quería tener esa experiencia de arruinar la cena familiar de un montón de gente desconocida sin que ninguna de ellas lo supiera jamás. Una secreta y discreta escupida de desprecio a todos ellos que nunca darían un centavo para ayudarle a llegar a ese restaurante, un montón de gente que sólo con mirarlo en frente de la iglesia seguramente ya lo tacharían como un perro más al que pronto dejaría de verse porque se habría muerto de hambre. Pero no iba a hacer así en su caso.

El señor Christian Grey ya estaba cambiando su vida y él iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera. A la mierda lo que pasara luego. Puede que incluso fuera mejor si los descubrieran. Que les dera asco volver. Que futuros clientes escucharan sobre ello y se preguntaran quién más lo estaba haciendo sin que ellos lo supieran. Jack luchó por encontrar la hebilla del pantalón, para lo cual Christian Grey tuvo que erguirse en su asiento, y se lo abrió con la misma calma con la que podría ajustarse los zapatos, así evitaba causar el menor ruido posible. Luego de eso sólo fue cosa de encontrar la manera de desprender el botón del pantalón y bajar el cierre dorado con cuidado.

A partir de ahí y con unos cuantos tirones a la tela de los calzoncillos Calvin Klein, Jack tuvo en frente de sí la erección de Christian Grey y comprobó que, a pesar de su estado de solidez, todavía tenía predisposición a dejarse vencer por la fuerza de gravedad y no era tan grande como se lo había esperado. De hecho, podía que él tuviera el miembro más grande.

Mejor que no se le hiciera saber nunca que pensaba eso o ya se imaginaba con cuánto desagrado tomaría esa opinión. Olía extrañamente a una colonia costosa (cuál, no tenía idea, pero alguna de aroma fuerte) y por un largo rato se preguntó si no sería que le excitaba el dolor que le causaría el ardor de ella sobre su piel. No estaba circuncidado, de modo que Jack tuvo que cerrarlo en un puño y echar la mano hacia atrás para revelar una cabecilla mucho más rosada que el resto del miembro. La piel elástica y manejable estaba decorada con venas que palpitaban bajo sus dedos.

Jack se acercó tímidamente y le dio un par de lamidas de prueba, tanto para saber a lo que se enfrentaba como para saber si el señor Christian Grey estaba de acuerdo con algo más que un trabajo de manos. Parecía que lo estaba, de modo que Jack continuó, entregándose sin más a la tarea. Su antiguo Amo se había dedicado a volver inútil su reflejo de vomitar, de modo tal que dejar deslizar la erección del hombre hasta el fondo de su garganta resultó de lo más sencillo.

Desde arriba le llegó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa que le hizo sonreír incluso mientras trabajaba. "¿Ves cómo elegir a alguien que tiene experiencia sí compensa?", pensó orgulloso mientras cerraba sus labios alrededor de la base y chupaba de forma hambrienta mientras se lo deslizaba hacia afuera. Repitió el proceso unas tres veces, moviendo con fruición su lengua en contra de las paredes del tronco para después concentrarse en el hueco del medio de la cabecilla. Todas las lamidas, chupadas e incluso el tragarse sus testículos eran todas técnicas que podía realizar sin emitir el menor sonido.

Y no obstante, la idea de que una persona pasara demasiado cerca, que presintiera algo y le gritara escandalizada a Christian Grey le hacía tanta gracia que de no ser porque tenía la boca ocupada le habría sido difícil contener una suave risa. Mientras tanto las piernas que tenía a los lados y casi tocaban sus hombros se movían apenas a su mismo ritmo como siguiendo un tema que hubiera escuchado espontáneamente en la red. Era todo lo que podía hacer dada la posición en la que estaba y la idea de que estuviera incómodo al tener que verse restringido así también se le hizo divertida.

Para la cuarta vez que puso su nariz contra la entrepierna imposiblemente perfumada de Christian Grey, agitando su garganta como un gato ronroneando, se vio de pronto a punto de ahogarse por una constante corrida que iba a aterrizar directo hacia su estómago. Tragó tomando aire tan rápido que los ojos llegaron a lagrimearle por el esfuerzo. Dejó deslizar el pedazo de carne fláccida fuera de su boca, acariciándole con su lengua sólo por si acaso todavía estaba satisfecho, pero parecía que con una vez iba a ser suficiente.

Al final no había durado tanto como lo esperaba. Tenía su propia erección para preocuparse, pero ya se le bajaría naturalmente más tarde. Era curioso que no le quedara ningún sabor en la boca justo después. Ni amargo, ni salado, ni dulce, nada. Debía seguir una dieta especialmente aburrida para que fuera así. Al finalizar todo, Jack le puso en orden lo mejor que pudo, subiéndole los calzoncillos grises, cerrando los pantalones grises con mucho cuidado de no pillar nada y cerrando el cinturón por el hueco en el que estaba antes. Desde la posición en la que estaba no podía hacer mucho por el estado de su camisa, pero seguro que él podría arreglárselas. Las piernas se veían rendidas, completamente relajadas y Jack sonrió con buen ánimo.

A lo mejor después de un orgasmo el sujeto era todavía más fácil de tratar. Una vez estuvo todo listo, recogió la cuchara que había dejado a un lado y volvió a su asiento, procurando que al hacerlo Christian viera cómo se relamía los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Pero el hombre ni siquiera lo vio, inclinando hacia el frente de su plato con manchas de su porción de pastel de chocolate.

-Mesero, la cuenta –llamó con una voz mecánica, después de haber tomado una gran inspiración y al pagarle al hombre, le dio una gran sonrisa junto a una igualmente gran propina por las molestias-. Vamos –dijo a Jack y los dos recogieron las múltiples bolsas.

Antes de que estuviera listo, Christian Grey se alzó y se puso en camino, dejando a Jack con la tarea de tener que trotar para ponérsele justo a la espalda. Estaba moviéndose a un ritmo mucho más rápido con el que había estado caminando durante toda la mañana y Jack sencillamente no podía imaginar a qué se debía. A lo mejor estaba demasiado ansioso porque le firmara su dichoso contrato para poder aprovecharse a gusto de su cuerpo.

Como sea que fuera, el hombre no se volvió ni una sola vez mientras continuaban su camino hacia el estacionamiento, adonde Taylor salió de inmediato del vehículo para ayudar a ubicar las bolsas en el centro de la limusina. Christian le susurró aparte a Taylor mientras Jack ponías las bolsas más grandes contra la división del conductor, tal como el señor Grey le había ordenado con una voz seca.

-Ponte los audífonos–le dijo Grey a Taylor mientras el más joven no podía oírlo.

Taylor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego dejó caer apenado sus cejas, pero sabía mucho mejor que decir nada al respecto.

-Sí, señor –Era la única respuesta que podría haber dado.

Cuando se puso en frente del volante, Taylor sacó unos audífonos que sólo debían ser usados para tales ocasiones en el interior del auto y en ningún otro sitio. Se los colocó en los oídos con una mano mientras que con la otra los conectaba a la radio para sintonizar una estación que sabía siempre estaba tocando música apenas sin interrupciones. Subió el volumen hasta el máximo y se puso a conducir.

A sus espaldas, en la zona de los pasajeros, en el momento en que notaron que el vehículo arrancaba y comenzaba a desplazarse por el suelo, Jack se vio de pronto agarrado desde la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa y manipulado con fuerza hasta que su cuerpo estuvo extendido por las rodillas de Christian Grey. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y de forma tan brutal que Jack no entendía cómo había sucedió. Antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta o siquiera expresar su confusión de cualquier otra manera, Christian le desabotonó los pantalones con un giro de muñeca y le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, llevándose su ropa interior.

El ambiente fresco de la limosina con su aire acondicionado activado le dio en las nalgas y el cuerpo del joven se contrajo en un intento de conservar el calor. Una amplia mano se ubicó sobre su nalga y la palma estaba caliente, por lo que los poros se relajaron en contra de ellos antes de que la mano desapareciera para caer en una potente nalgada.

Jack gritó "¡hey!", una protesta nacida de la confusión más que el pleno rechazo.

-¿Te parece gracioso acaso? –dijo Christian Grey y le azotó de nueva cuenta-. ¿Te parece gracioso tentarme de esa manera en frente de tantas personas? ¿Tanto te gusta hacer el papel de encantador?

-¿Qué…? –musitó Jack, sinceramente desorientado.

Como ya le había sucedido más de una vez en toda la semana con ese hombre, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando o de qué podía haberlo provocado ahora. Otra nalgada le hizo apretar los dientes.

-¿Siquiera te imaginas lo que podría haber sucedido si de casualidad alguien te atrapaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso alguien te lo ordenó? No, ¿verdad? –Otro azote y otro y varios en los que estaba claro que Christian ya no sólo pensaba, sino que sólo estaba descargando la rabia que había estado acumulando desde el restaurante. Jack lloró, gritó, pero no sirvió de nada y ante semejante acusaciones no hubo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Christian no gritaba, no alzaba la voz pero hablaba en un helado tono en el que se percibía como una mera cortina de la furia-. Nunca, jamás vuelvas a ponerme en ridículo así, ¿me escuchaste, pequeña zorra? Si lo haces no vas a querer saber lo que sucede contigo. Voy a tener que sacarte con una correa si es como un animal como quieres comportarte.

Después de diez minutos de hablarle de tal manera, Christian le agarró del cabello largo en su nuca y lo arrojó como una bolsa de basura especialmente asquerosa contra la ropa recién comprada. El crujido del plástico le acompañó mientras escuchaba los jadeos del hombre en su lucha por recuperar la respiración tras semejante ejercicio. A Jack le dolía erguirse. Le dolía toda la zona de su espalda baja y parte del comienzo de sus muslos. Acabó rodando sobre el montón y su rostro quedó enfrentado con el logo de la tienda en la que habían estado. En tanto recuperaba él también su respiración y luchaba por contener sus sollozos, Christian Grey se le acercó con las rodillas por el suelo y le hizo darse la vuelta para quedarse acostado en el suelo. Jack se encogió sobre sí mismo en la posición, pequeño e indefenso.

-Ah –suspiró Grey con un evidente deleite-. Era así como te quería ver, pequeño. Espero que hayas aprendido ahora que todo lo que sucede con ese cuerpo tuyo debe ser mi responsabilidad y sólo mía.

Jack no respondió, era incapaz. Le faltaba el aliento. Pero asintió de forma vehemente con la cabeza. Christian Grey se la acarició con dulzura antes de volver a erguirse y volver a su asiento.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Jack había logrado recomponerse lo más posible. Para cuando Taylor se bajó para abrirles la puerta, quizá con más velocidad de la necesaria y una obvia cara de consternación, el joven había logrado ya subirse los pantalones y salía por su cuenta llevando algunas bolsas. Christian sólo llevó unas pocas por su parte y el resto quedaron para Taylor. Una vez de nuevo adentro de la mansión, Christian cargó las bolsas en los brazos de Taylor y le dijo que fuera a acomodarlo todo en la habitación de Jack.

-Dáselas a Taylor, él se encargará –le comunicó a Jack, el cual se había adelantado un poco a ellos al parecer sin ningún destino en frente.

Con un leve cojeo y una lentitud de pasos que no estaban ahí antes, Jack se las arregló para volver y colgar de los dedos extendidos del hombre las bolsas que él había estado llevando. Parecía una carga demasiado grande para un solo hombre, pero Taylor se las arreglaba. El guardaespaldas trató de encontrar algo en la expresión del más joven, pero este volvió la cabeza antes de que tuviera oportunidad de conseguirlo. Su empleador puso una mano encima del muchacho para empezar a conducirlo hacia otra parte.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en mi oficina, Taylor. No vengas a menos que sea absolutamente importante, ¿de acuerdo?

Taylor todavía miraba la nuca del muchacho con tristeza. A veces odiaba su trabajo. Tantas palabras que quería decir, tantas cosas que podría expresar y la única que podía permitirse emitir era la misma frase que venía pronunciando desde hacía años, pasara lo que pasara:

-Sí, señor Grey.

Christian Grey sonrió y llevó a su nuevo prospecto de hijo a su estudio, adonde desde hacía rato debía haber terminado de imprimirse las hojas del contrato que los ataría oficialmente en la clase de relación que buscaba. No se molestó en ofrecer un asiento al chico porque sabía que todavía iba a pasar un tiempo en el que sólo estaría adolorido. En cambio engrapó las hojas por la parte superior y las dejó en el escritorio en frente del muchacho. Jack lo tomó entre sus manos, lo vio por unos segundos sin leer ninguna línea y levantó la vista.

-¿Tienes algo por pornografía, zoofilia o coprofilia? –preguntó con voz ausente.

-No –contestó Christian Grey con simpleza-. Recojo a mis chicos de afuera, pero todavía espero que sean lo bastante mayores y tengan un aprecio razonable por la higiene. Eso está entre mis límites infranqueables. Todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí.

-Esos son los míos también –comentó Jack dejando caer el contrato en el escritorio y estirándose sobre el mismo.

Por un momento Christian creía que iba a abalanzársele encima (¿a lo mejor queriendo estrenar su relación de una buena vez?) hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad se trataba: el muchacho estaba sacando un bolígrafo que había dejado justo a lado del teclado de su computadora. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder, Jack se inclinó sobre el contrato y estampó su firma en la línea punteada en la parte inferior.

-¿No vas a leerlo? –inquirió Christian, de verdad sorprendido por ese giro de eventos, tanto que apenas le quedaba sitio para alegrarse.

Jack esperó a tener todos los espacios correctos firmados antes de erguirse y volver a pasarle los papeles. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos le brillaban.

-No me hace falta, padre –declaró el joven y algo, no sabía bien qué, acerca de toda su postura fue ligeramente perturbador para Christian Grey.

Pero era un detalle sin importancia frente a lo que acababa de suceder. La burbuja de felicidad que había estado conteniendo le dio oportunidad de inflarse hasta el punto de devolverse la sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta por su escritorio y reclamar para sí, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, los labios de su nuevo hijo. Jack le echó los brazos al cuello. La lengua del joven penetró primero en su boca, pero para variar a Christian no le molestó que el otro decidiera tomar la iniciativa.

Era una ocasión especial. Merecía celebrarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Iniciación**

Su nueva habitación de juegos se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación adonde dormía, obstruida por cerradura cuando fuera que no la necesitara para garantizar todavía mayor privacidad. Christian tuvo que soltar la mano del joven que lo seguía justo por detrás para sacar la llave de su bolsillo y girarla. Pero se detuvo en contacto con el picaporte para volverse a él.

-No te preocupes. Lo que tengo aquí no son mi consola de juego.

Christian le sonrió como si fuera un viejo chiste, por el cual Jack sólo pudo sonreírle como si fuera bastante divertido comentario que hacer a pesar que apenas le había prestado atención a lo dicho. Más que nada deseaba que abriera la puerta de una buena vez y tener su primera experiencia oficial como el hijo de Christian Grey. Cuando el hombre finalmente lo hizo y lo condujo poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad.

Se escuchó un leve sonido de clickeo cuando Christian presionó el interruptor y unas luces se encendieron a lo largo de las paredes rojas. Su primera impresión fue de decepción. La manera en que los instrumentos y los accesorios estaban desplegados parecían más propia de una tienda de fetiches que la forma en que lo pondría alguien que estaba habituado a de verdad usarlos. No le daba ninguna esperanza el que el lugar en general diera la impresión de ser un útero representado para una obra. Si viera algo así en la habitación de cualquier otra persona habría asumido que sólo era un presumido exhibicionista o un entusiasta coleccionista, vainilla hasta la misma médula.

De no ser por la seguidilla de azotes que le habían caído encima dentro de la limusina esa habría sido la señal definitiva que necesitaba para saber que no tenía nada que hacer en esa mansión y empezar a planear su escape. Pero con el dolor todavía presente en su cuerpo, ahora tenía más confianza y deseo por descubrir la clase de cosas que Christian hacía con las personas que consideraba su propiedad, incluso si su cuarto dedicado a ese tratamiento no le causaba mucha esperanza.

Christian cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, giró la llave sobre la cerradura y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, quitándose la chaqueta y camisa para ponerlas sobre un gancho de metal en la pared. Luego se volvió hacia él, caminando con lenta deliberación antes de tomarle el mentón y elevárselo para agarrar entre los dientes su labio inferior. La fuerte mordida y la consiguiente lamida sobre las marcas dejadas le causaron un leve gemido de placer. Pero ahora sabía mucho mejor que alzar los brazos para devolver el beso sin permiso.

Christian sonrió como si estuviera complacido con su auto-restricción y le liberó para comenzar a desvestirlo, besándole el cuello a medida que iba dejando al descubierto su piel pálida. En cuanto le fue desprendiendo la camisa de los hombros, Christian presionó los labios sobre el hueso duro que sobresalía en el mundo en que el final de su brazo se unía a su tronco y chupó con fruición. Era un extraño punto en el que concentrarse, se sentía extraño, pero si así era el guión de la escena entonces jugaría el papel sin inconveniente. Gimió largo y tendido, apartó la mirada con falsa modestia hasta que Christian dejó lo que hacía para seguir por su pecho y aplicarse a sus pezones como si esperara que algo saliera disparado.

No era un gran punto de estimulación para Jack, pero como le resultaba evidente que Christian Grey eran de los que preferían parejas bastantes vocales a lo que él les hacía, de manera tal que pudiera creerse que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Así que el muchacho sacó adelante sus habilidades de actuación para pronunciar los más altos sonidos de excitación sin que se le notaran exagerados. Había tenido su buena cantidad de práctica en el pasado para saber controlar su garganta y que no se notara la diferencia.

Fue un asunto diferente cuando Christian bajó desde su pecho hacia su ombligo y tuvo que morderse la lengua con especial fuerza para no estallar en carcajadas por las cosquillas. Luego de lo cual Christian se irguió sobre sus dos piernas para quitarle el cinturón y dejarlo caer al suelo con sus pantalones. El hombre le quitó los zapatos levantándole las piernas desde el tobillo, arrojándolo detrás de sí con movimientos rápidos. Jack se apoyó en la pared a su espalda para no caerse mientras su pantalón se le era arrancado como la costra de una herida infectada.

Añ final no pudo contener un sonido de sorpresa cuando de forma imprevista Christian Grey se agachó para subirle a su hombro, cargándole sin mucho esfuerzo en dirección a la cama roja que tenía acomodada en el centro de la habitación. Cuando lo dejó caer sobre ella, Jack rebotó. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de que le encantaría poder dormir ahí. La textura de las sábanas se sentían bien contra su piel. Se sentía fresco, aunque eso podía ser un efecto también por el aire acondicionado.

Christian le empujó hacia la cabecera y lo besó hasta recostarlo del todo y que su cabeza estuviera contra la almohada rosada. Era increíblemente suave y algo debajo de ella se sentía con una mínima solidez. ¿Estaba relleno de plumas? , se preguntó con curiosidad mientras Christian le abría las piernas y se las ponía sobre el hombro.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse de ningún germen porque le había hecho tener un enema esa tarde. Había llamado a un doctor profesional y todo para ello. Un hombre viejo, canoso y algo despeinado, casi como una imitación en la vida real de Albert Einstein, que trajo la caja con los instrumentos necesarios y le guió en cómo utilizarlos desde la otra parte de la cortina en su baño. Christian estaba en la puerta monitoreando que el viejo no hiciera nada que considerara apropiado y así se lo había hecho saber más tarde, cuando todo ya había terminado.

También habría querido tener la cortina abierta para asegurarse de que Jack no estuviera pasando por ningún problema y regodearse en ese "delicioso color rojo que se le subía a sus mejillas blancas en las raras ocasiones en las que estuviera muriéndose de vergüenza", pero el muchacho se las arregló de alguna manera para convencerlo de al menos permitirle cubrirse. Le habían hecho enemas en el pasado y sabía el castigo que podían ser para su ego, pero mezclar un procedimiento de limpieza con placer sexual, sobre todo cuando ese proceso de limpieza debía ser para más actividades sexuales, se le hacía especialmente redundante. De todos modos era la primera vez que tendría que hacerlo solo, de modo que encima de todo debía concentrarse.

Una vez se acabó y los dos despidieron al viejo doctor de la mansión, Christian le agarró de su nalga y algo del contacto volvió a activar el dolor de los azotes que apenas había conseguido mantener bajo control hasta entonces. Jack emitió una pequeña exclamación con una palabrota que le ganó un imprevisto beso dominante que primero resultó en un golpe de diente sobre diente hasta que consiguiera acomodar su cabeza para dejar entrar a la lengua húmeda.

Después de aquel pequeño ritual, Jack casi se sentía vibrar con el deseo de estrenar su cama con Christian usando su cuerpo, pero el hombre le agarró del cuello para apartarlo apretándoselo y después de dejar de besarlo le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No hasta esta noche – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa casi animal.

Después de una siesta que el hombre insistió que tomara a pesar de que Jack no tenía deseos de dormir en lo absoluto, para que así tuviera toda su energía restaurada. Sólo fueron un par de horas en las que Jack volvió a despertarse a la alarma en la mesilla a su lado. Para Jack ya no fue una sorpresa descubrir a Christian Grey sentado ya no en una silla a su lado sino directamente en un costado de su cama, acariciándole el largo cabello largo y jugando con sus mechones entre los dedos. Desde la primera vez se había figurado que ese iba a ser un evento recurrente en su convivencia con ese hombre. Ya no habría lugar para la privacidad ni momentos en los que pudiera escapar de él.

Bueno, siempre podía tener espacio en su mente y ese se lo podía guardar para sí siempre que quisiera. Algo era algo.

-Estoy pensando en que debería dejártelo crecer –le comentó el hombre-. Lo tienes tan hermoso que incluso cortártelo parece un desperdicio. Es prácticamente un milagro contra todas las posibilidades.

En realidad a Jack le daba igual siempre que al menos fuera capaz de sujetárselo para que el cabello no le estuviera dando calor extra. Por eso no le costó ni la menor resistencia a bajar la mirada para frotar su cabeza contra la mano del hombre y aceptar sus caricias. Esa parte no era mala, en lo absoluto.

-Como el Amo lo desee –le dijo con sumisión.

Christian le tomó de la nuca y se la movió mientras lo hacía acostarse sobre la cama. Luego de haberle besado y acariciarle sus costados desnudos de arriba abajo, dejándole la piel sensible y lista para mayor impacto, el hombre se apartó con una sonrisa.

-Vístete. Es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento –le indicó antes de ponerse de pie-. Todos los preparativos listos en mi habitación.

-¿No te gustaría que fuera así como estoy, padre? –preguntó Jack, quitándose la sábana para que se dejara ver el resto de su piel desnuda, con la única excepción de su entrepierna por la ropa interior.

La boca de Christian se tensó en una dura línea antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cubrirle de nuevo con la sábana. Luego de haber tomado una profunda inspiración como para poder controlar su creciente enojo, Christian tomó un segundo para mostrar de nuevo su amplia sonrisa.

-Me gusta desnudar a mis chicos –le explicó el hombre antes de besarle la frente y darle una ligera palmada en el muslo. Christian Grey se puso de pie con las comisuras de sus labios lo más estirados-. Ponte listo en diez minutos o te llevaré a rastras como sea que estés.

Jack sintió con desmedida fuerza la tentación de dejar pasar esos diez minutos sólo esperando acostado en la cama tal como estaba, pero después de los azotes en la limusina quizá sería más conveniente tomárselo con calma. Para ser la primera vez que podría recibir toda la extensión del sadismo de Christian Grey tenía que estar en el mejor estado posible. Todavía le dolía sentarse demasiado rápido. En el futuro podría empujar todos los límites cuando tuviera una idea más clara de cuál era el modus operandi de Christian Grey.

Y ahora que estaba ahí, podía decir que le sería más sencillo acostumbrarse a la convivencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se atreviera a hacer con él nada más que darle golpecitos en las mejillas con sus miembros erectos y una muy rara cachetada, que el mero hecho de que finalmente se diera con alguien un poco más interesado en promover el dolor en su cuerpo, placentero o no, a lo mejor influenciaba en su cuerpo estuviera recibiendo los estímulos con una intensidad mayor a la normal.

La cera se sentía como fuego con aceite sobre su piel. Las pinzas penetraban como los colmillos de una víbora venenosa desde sus testículos y el dolor de la penetración con apenas un poco de lubricación era como si lo estuvieran serruchando por el medio. Sus gritos eran incontrolables. No sabía adónde terminaba el dolor y empezaba el delirio, mezclándose todo en un torbellino imposible adonde la voz casi se le caía a pedazos de cristales duros que bien podrían enterrarse en sus muslos hasta marcar sus huesos.

Estaba en ese dulce espacio de irrealidad adonde cada palabra que Christian Grey ya no eran palabras sino cuerdas sujetas a sus miembros. Dejó de cuestionar la legitimidad de Christian como un Amo que pudiera servirle para algún beneficio aparte del que saliera de su bolsillo o al menos en ese mismo momento. Ya no era Jack. No tenía más que el nombre que ese hombre que le puso un collar de perro y tiró de la correa sujeta a la argolla bajo su mentón por el cuarto.

Al ver que se dejaba guiar fácilmente (era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que una persona podía guardar su memoria), Christian sonrió con indecible alegría y lo llevó hacia la puerta hacia otra habitación que Jack no había notado ni podría haberlo hecho a menos que estuviera buscándola a consciencia. Christian tiró de un látigo especial que colgaba de un gancho en la pared y unos minutos más tarde la estantería adonde se mostraban grilletes de diferentes texturas junto a plug de varios tamaños se movió sobre un costado, dejando ver un cuadrado de tamaño todavía mayor en la que podrían meterse hasta dos personas lado a lado.

Detrás sólo había oscuridad y Jack entró justo detrás de Christian sin preocuparse caer por un precipicio o encontrarse con cualquier otra sorpresa. En el estado en el que su mente se había sumergido tonterías como palabras de seguridad, límites y reglas se habían escapado por la ventana. Sólo quería obedecer. Necesitaba hacerlo para seguir sintiéndose bien, arriba de todo el mundo y más allá, respirando entre las nubes llenas de esa droga espectacular que era su placer.

Unos segundos más tarde Christian volvía a presionar otro interruptor y las luces se encendían, mostrando una habitación completamente distinta a la que habían venido. El color era blanco en lugar de rojo intenso y el suelo era frío, resbaladizo y ligeramente inclinado en dirección a un hueco que parecía un pequeño alcantarillado.

Había también instrumentos colgando o desplegados a lo largo de las paredes, pero no se trataban de los divertidos o que uno encontraría fácilmente en cualquier tienda de juguetes sexuales para parejas vainilla que decidieran diversificarse en la cama. Eran cuchillos, ganzúas, ganchos de carne, rollos de plástico grandes, cinta adhesiva, tubos de plástico amarillento, agujas, serruchos, una sierra eléctrica para huesos y, sobre una mesita de madera oscura y barnizada, diferentes implementos médicos como bisturíes, fórceps y otras cosas cuyo nombre Jack ya no sabía.

Pero en ese primer momento de reconocimiento, no le prestó atención más que a una cuarta parte de esa decoración y pensó que Christian Grey debía estar interesado en realizar una escena de medical play. Eso nunca lo había probado, pero si el hombre quería iniciarlo también en eso a él le parecía bien. Podía ser hasta divertido. ¿Por qué no? No veía absolutamente ninguna razón para negarse a eso o a cualquier proposición.

Christian le dio un rápido azote en sus de maltratadas nalgas y señaló hacia la cama metálica que estaba en un poco más a la derecha en una zona propia adonde la habitación era completamente blanca, sin nada que pudiera mancharse o estorbar, con la única excepción de la cama. Estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco y abajo un cuerpo respiraba tranquilamente. Casi que roncaba incluso.

El Jack de antes podría haber reconocido ese ronquido en kilómetros en un instante. Noches tras noches escuchando el mismo sonido y sabiendo que ese era su único obstáculo entre el sueño colgando de sus párpados y el sueño adonde ya no tendría que escucharlo podía hacer eso. Era un sonido tan familiar como el nombre que todos usaban con él. Pero al Jack sobre sus manos y piernas, el Jack que se movió hacia adelante con el tirón de la correa que Christian llevaba en su mano, el Jack que no entendía ni quería entender nada, sólo se puso de pie a la orden de su Amo.

Christian extendió la mano para tomar el centro de la tela en el punto donde la gente por lo general tenía su pecho y tiró de la sábana como un torero haciendo el movimiento de "olé" en frente del animal desorientado. El Jack de antes habría reconocido al cuerpo durmiente, incluso si había sido lavado y desnudado para estar de una forma en la que él nunca lo habría visto. El cabello que parecía hecho de cenizas, la nariz torcida por una vieja pelea en las calles de la que podía hablar por horas como si hubiera sido un evento de proporciones épicas y el estómago sobresaliente. El Jack de ahora vio al cuerpo y luego a su Amo, sin saber que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

En lugar de responderle a su muda pregunta, Christian se movió hacia la línea de instrumentos más cercana y volvió llevando un largo cuchillo digno de un carnicero en un restaurante de cinco estrellas. La luz se reflejó un instante en el grabado de su nombre japonés cuando Christian le tomó la mano a Jack para que rodeara el mango. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano que sólo colgaba a su costado. Las manos de Christian eran grandes en comparación a las suyas y eran fuertes, rasposas en contra de su piel.

A sus espaldas el pecho del hombre le llegaba a la nuca y la erección que se alzaba desde el interior de sus jeans le estaba presionando la espalda baja. Ante ese estímulo, intencional o no, Jack se lamió los labios anticipándose a cuando se pondría de rodillas para volver a recibirlo en su boca. Pero no parecía ser esa la idea que Christian tenía mientras le hacía elevar el cuchillo hasta arriba del estómago de Tom y un poco a la izquierda, exactamente al punto adonde su corazón latía. Jack echó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y Christian le besó el cuello.

-Déjalo correr, nene –le gruñó sobre su oreja antes de mordérsela y presionar su mano hacia abajo.

Tom había sido drogado. No sintió nada ni realizó la menor reacción cuando el cuchillo penetró sobre su carne y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, sintiéndose cálida contra sus dedos. El cuchillo penetraba mucho mejor que lo que lo había hecho el miembro de Christian y la súbita idea "lo estamos matando, se está muriendo, se está muriendo" pareció actuar como una explosión eléctrica, conectando a todas las neuronas que se habían dispersado en el espacio.

Jack parpadeó y no tenía la menor idea de adónde estaba.

-¿Eh? –dijo, pero su boca fue ocupada de forma imprevista por Christian y el ligero contacto de un bulto claramente reconocible por detrás estuvo a punto de llevárselo de vuelta.

Sin embargo se aferró al olor del desinfectante en el aire para forzarse a ponerse en el momento, para negarse disolverse de nuevo. La mano de Christian siguió manipulando la suya y sólo entonces Jack pudo ver de reojo lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora sí, reconoció la cara. Entendió todo. Apartándose del hombre, escabulléndose lejos del agarre del cuchillo, Jack subió su mano para cubrirse la boca pero entonces notó que sus dedos tenían manchas rojas y no pudo hacerlo.

Christian Grey giró los ojos con impaciencia.

-Usa el tacho de basura que está allá –dijo de forma irritada, señalando un cubo puesto en un rincón.

Jack corrió hacia allí, sintiendo su correa rebotar contra su espalda y se agachó para descargar todo, dejando escapar un líquido amarillento y verdoso encima de lo que sólo podía ser una aguja y un frasco de anestesia vaciado. Jack cerró los ojos hasta ver estrellas y sólo dejó a su estómago hacer lo que necesitaba. Al final, cuando ya no le quedaba otra cosa que su saliva pegajosa saliéndose en gruesas gotas en medio de profundos jadeos, Jack se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que en algún momento Christian se había movido para sostenerle el cabello afuera del alcance de su rostro. Llegados a ese punto, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, Christian le pasó la mano por la frente y le echó unos mechones hacia atrás, acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre y si fuera más crédulo hubiera interpretado su tono como de preocupación.

Jack emitió una débil risita, abrazando el cubo.

-¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo? –dijo, sabiendo que no miraba fuera de foco porque estuviera mareado, escuchando el sonido de sus lágrimas frías al estrellarse contra su descarga al fondo-. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por poder estar ahí en ese punto en que ya no importa nada? Estaba ahí, iba a hacer lo que fuera y tú tenías que ir a sacarme de ahí de una patada. Me estaba divirtiendo, estaba feliz, por qué lo arruinaste…

Jack continuó llorando sin pretender conservar la dignidad. Acababa de perder ese momento mágica y probablemente nunca iba a volver. En parte sabía que era normal sentirse así. Después de semejante subidón debía venir el bajón, era así como funciona, pero todavía no podía razonarlo de ese modo para no sentirse como un nene pequeño cuando Christian lo hizo liberar el cubo para tenerlo llorando y aferrándose a su camisa contra su pecho. En esos momentos necesitaba tanto el consuelo como antes necesitaba el azote. El hombre le frotó la espalda temblorosa.

-Esto es lo que hago con todos mis chicos –explicó Christian y en su voz casi se detectaba la misma decepción que él sentía-. Es así como sé si vale la pena conservarlos o no. Necesito que me acompañen en hacer esto y si no… entonces no hay esperanza. Por favor, tienes que entenderlo. No quiero perderte también a ti.

-Me podrías haber dicho –gimoteó Jack, obligándose a recuperar el aliento entre hipidos. Entonces se le ocurrió una nueva idea-. No me digas que eso estaba en el contrato…

-No –dijo Christian y ahí estaba de nuevo la irritación-. ¿Crees que ese es el tipo de cosas que podría hacer mandar imprimir a un empleado para que lea a placer? Ni siquiera se supone que esta habitación existe. No puedo darme el lujo de dejar ninguna clase de pistas como un principiante que no sabe lo que hace. Ya he aprendido mi lección en el pasado.

-Entonces… -Jack se alejó un poco y miró hacia arriba-, ¿para esto me has traído en serio? ¿Para matar vagabundos?

-Entre otras personas –Christian sonrió como si fuera una divertida corrección. Su mano se movió de nuevo bajo su mentón y con el pulgar le acarició la mejilla-. Lo único que pido es a un hijo que me acompañe en este, alguien a quien se lo pueda enseñar. Y tú podrías ser ese alguien, Jack. Entre tantos fracasos y tantas oportunidades perdidas, tú podrías ser el único que logre llevar esta pesada cruz conmigo.

Jack sollozó de nuevo, pero ya no sabía por qué y se restregó el antebrazo por los ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente estaba en un blanco más profundo que el océano y ni siquiera sabía si no saldría flotando algún Kraken para devorarlo. Christian le volvió a besar en la frente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndolo, incluso si en realidad no necesitaba ayuda para caminar, mientras regresaba a la mesa adonde el cuchillo sobresalía del pecho quieto de Tom como Excalibur desde la piedra. Christian sacó el cuchillo de ahí como si costara nada en absoluto y le levantó una mano con la libre suya.

-¿Qué me dices, nene? –dijo. Su sonrisa podría haber estado en la portada de revistas de moda o para ilustrar artículos acerca de los solteros más deseables, a pesar de los años. De hecho, por su mirada, casi podría haber pasado por alguien mucho más joven-. ¿Le darás una oportunidad a esto?

Jack miró hacia abajo, hacia la hoja brillante manchada con la sangre y otros fluidos provenientes del cuerpo recientemente muerto de Tom. Luego observó el rostro del hombre. Había dejado de roncar. Era la primera que lo veía con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, pero sin emitir esos asquerosos sonidos. "Si no hago lo que me dice", pensó Jack en un súbito acceso de claridad, no teniendo la menor duda al respecto, "me va a matar. Voy a ser igual a Tom."

Un insondable hueco se abrió bajo su estómago. Odiándose porque su maldita mano no dejara de temblar, Jack tomó el cuchillo que Christian se le ofrecía. Se sentía ligero, casi mareado. Meneando la cabeza con fuerza, se prometió que no iba a perder la batalla y se puso en punta de pie para buscar los labios de Christian. Desafortunadamente no podía alcanzarlos por su cuenta, de modo que estuvo en esa posición sólo hasta que Christian se percató de lo que quería hacer y se inclinó a darle el gusto.

"Acabo de vomitar y el tipo me besa", pensó y la idea le hizo esbozar una media sonrisa. Christian arqueó una ceja al notar esto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la otra habitación, Jack? –preguntó suavemente, poniéndose serio.

-Nope –dijo el muchacho con sinceridad-. Lo último que recuerdo es "aquí no tengo mis consolas" y luego todo es –Sopló aire sacando la lengua, dejando que el sonido fuera lo bastante descriptivo.

Ese no era el lenguaje formal, lo sabía, pero no tenía las fuerzas para imponérselo de vuelta y recordar sus lecciones. Parecía tan fuera de lugar, tan innecesario… De pronto la mano de Christian rodeó su cuello por encima del delgado collar. A pesar del leve segundo de pánico, no estaba apretándole sino que parecía simplemente interesado con sostenerle la base de su cráneo. No obstante aún tenía a su corazón bombeando sangre a máxima velocidad por si acaso. Durante su confusión Jack había dejado caer el cuchillo como un imbécil y este había caído justo sobre el brazo atado de Tom.

-Te dije allá que esto no sería sólo un juego de placer, mi pequeño. Tú y yo vamos a pasar de esas pequeñas ilusiones. Te voy a convertir en mi hijo. Me adorarás y necesitarás como un padre. No podrás siquiera concebir la idea de salir de aquí.

Jack tragó con inmenso esfuerzo. ¡De por sí no se le ocurría cómo hacer eso!

-Pero yo ya lo ha…

-No me refiero a esa clase de necesidad, pequeño. No me refiero al dinero. Esto no se va a tratar de eso. No podrás siquiera concebir la idea de salir de aquí.

Jack se lamió los labios secos e iba a pronunciar su acuerdo cuando Christian le forzó a otro beso, abrazándole contra sí. Luego enterró el rostro en su coronilla y Jack lo escuchó respirar profundamente, absorbiéndolo todo.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, mi pequeño?

La respuesta honesta habría sido no. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y no estaba seguro siquiera de que fuera capaz de entender. De reojo Jack volvió a ver la expresión inusualmente pacífica del vagabundo y apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Christian, sintiendo sus latidos contra la sien. Todavía olía bien. ¿Se habría puesto desodorante o colonia en algún momento?

-Sí, padre –respondió casi sin voz.


End file.
